Secret Files of OWCA
by mon-ra
Summary: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. A secret organization dedicated to safeguarding the world using cute animals. But how did this come to be? Well it all started with the 13 Primes.
1. The Mystery Begins

_Everyone knows that pets are cute little critters that bring joy and companionship to their respective owners; but what most people don't know is that some pets are actually highly trained agents of O.W.C.A.(Organization Without a Cool Acronym) protecting the world from rouge elements. Now how did this all happen? Why is it that we are using animals when we have perfectly capable humans to do the dangerous work? Well it all began with 13 of the most extraordinary animals ever to walk the Earth._

* * *

A long time ago at the Pentagon...

"I thank you for coming so quickly," the General greeted as he escorted his guests consisting of 2 boys, 2 girls, and 1 dog.

"It is our pleasure General," said Freddy leader of Mystery Inc. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well several of our high tech prototype devices have been mysteriously disappearing. Some of the night watches claim they've seen a ghost committing the crimes." The General stated.

"And since we're experts in the field you asked us to investigate." Velma figured.

"Correct," the General confirmed as he opened the door to a top secret room. Inside the members of Mystery Inc began their investigation; and what a mystery it was. No forced entry, no foot or finger prints, and no sign that any one has been here.

"General, what exactly was stolen here?" Velma asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." the General threatened. The Mystery Inc gang just stared at him skeptically. "Fine, our top scientist have been working for years creating a safe weapon." the General started saying.

"There's no such thing as a safe weapon," Velma commented.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but recently they've created the designs for a 'Stun Bomb,' a device when activated with render any human within range inert." the General continued showing them a simulation on the computer.

"You mean it could knock out an entire city without causing any property damage or loss of life!" Velma said clearly impress.

"Zoinks, that sort of thing could really save up on repair bills, you know, if we like went to war with anybody." Shaggy added.

"Indeed, and we were just about to get the prototype running when certain vital components went missing. If someone has gotten their hands on our plans and have built their own version, it would be a catastrophe!" the General voicing his concern.

"Don't worry general, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Freddy swore.

* * *

As the investigation continued, Shaggy and Scooby were searching around the not so vital area of the galley. "You know Scoob, looking for clues sure builds an appetite." Shaggy suggested as he got to work making himself an over sized sandwich.

"Roo said it," Scooby agreed as he secretly started eating Shaggy's sandwich. As Scooby chomped away at the sandwich, he noticed a small bulge squirming inside. Carefully lifting the bread up, he spotted a large mouse being hypnotized by the cheese in the sandwich. "Wrats!" Scooby screamed.

"Rats! Where?" Shaggy cried.

"Dhere!" Scooby pointing to where he saw the mouse, only to see that it was gone.

"Uh huh, are you just saying that to hide the fact that you were eating my sandwich?" Shaggy asked suspiciously.

"Rhat? No!" Scooby denied, swearing he did see a rat. Of course Shaggy didn't believe him, but he forgave him for eating all the food. Determine to prove that he wasn't lying, Scooby started sniffing around for the rat. His nose led him to a small ventilation shaft where he heard some tiny voices.

"Seriously Monty, you've got to get that cheese problem of your under control!" one of the voices squeaked.

"Sorry mates, but you know how I am when I'm around cheeeeese," a second voice probably belonging to this Monty fellow replied. Scooby can relate since he feels the same way when he's around cheese, meats, and pretty much any food.

"Never mind that for now! We're on a mission. We've got to find those parts before it's too late!" a third voice said, and judging by it's tone of authority, Scooby figured that one had to be the leader. Not only that, it would seem that these guys are the culprits who's been stealing the top secrets devices here. Acting fast, Scooby uses one of his claws to undo the vents. "Oh no run!" the voices screamed, but it was too late. Scooby managed to reach in and grabbed hold of one of them, a chipmunk in a Hawaiian T-shirt.

"Rut the?" Scooby confused at what is going on.

"Um, hi," the chipmunk greeted.

"You let him go!" a second chipmunk wearing a bomber jacket and a fedora came jumping out of the vent, followed by the same mouse that Scooby saw earlier in the sandwich, another smaller mouse in coveralls, and a fly. "Hey aren't you Scooby Doo of Mystery Inc? My name is Chip, and I'm a huge fan of yours!" the fedora chipmunk said with great admiration.

"Rearry," Scooby chuckled with pride. "Rait a minute, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh right, we're the Rescue Rangers, the one you are holding is Dale, the one you found in your sandwich is Monty, Zipper and this is Gadget." Chip introducing the members of his team. "You see one of our nemesis Fat Cat and his gang have been stealing a lot of high tech stuff from here, and we here to stop it!" Chip explained.

"Cat!" Scooby snarled giving in to his canine instincts. While he is still suspicious of these rodents, he wasn't about to let a cat roam free here. "Rall right, read the way," Scooby said. Soon the Rescue Rangers riding on Scooby's back made their way to the R and D section of the Pentagon. Seeing Scooby running at full speed to anywhere except the kitchen made everyone in Mystery Inc suspicious, so they followed their faithful dog to these locked doors with the words 'TOP SECRET' in big red letters.

"Like what's going on here Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Raggy cats!" Scooby yelled.

"Rats? Inside, impossible! This is a clean room!" the General insisted. Chip and the other Rangers hid from sight as to not cause a scene.

"Maybe General, but I've learn to trust Scooby's instincts. We need to go in!" Velma insisted.

"Alright," the General conceded opening the door for them. Inside they found what looked like big high tech ball.

"What is this thing?" Daphne asked.

"Like a big fancy disco ball?" Shaggy suggested.

"No this is the prototype Stun Bomb," the General clarified.

"I thought you said you didn't have a prototype?" Velma accused.

"I didn't say we didn't have one. I said it wasn't finished, there's a difference!" the General argued.

"Are there suppose to be animals on the device?" Daphne asked.

"What?" the General gasped seeing a cat and other animals messing with the Stun Bomb. "Stop them!" he ordered. Soon the members of Mystery Inc, the Rescue Rangers, and any soldier within earshot came running.

"On no their coming boss, what do we do?" Mole cried.

"Not to worry, everything is under control, they are too late." Fat Cat gloated confidently. As everyone started closing in, Fat Cat pulled on the lever on the Stun Bomb. The device then shot out an energy pulse that caused all the humans to collapse, leaving only Scooby and the Rescue Rangers standing.

"Scooby Doo," Shaggy cried just before falling to unconsciousness.

"Ryou'll never get raway with this ryou cat!" Scooby yelled. Seeing all his friends down has replaced his fear with anger.

"Um what did he say?" Fat Cat asked his henchmen. To which they all just shrugged.

**(A/N: I would just like to say that from this point all accents and speech impediments will be corrected for the reader's convenience.)**

"Like I said, you'll never get away with this you cat!" Scooby repeated more clearly.

"Oh please my canine foe, I've already gotten away. You just don't know it." Fat Cat laughed. As he said that, the roof of the room exploded revealing a large zeppelin floating above the Pentagon. The zeppelin lowered several cables which Fat Cat's henchmen quickly attached to the Stun Bomb. Scooby and the Rescue Rangers tried to stop them, but surprisingly Fat Cat's henchmen were able to hold them off just as the zeppelin lifted the Stun Bomb off the ground.

"Get back here you!" Scooby demanded as he made one desperate jump to catch Fat Cat; managing to grab the device.

"Oh you don't know when to quit do you," Fat Cat yawned as he kicked Scooby's paws of the device. Scooby watched helplessly as he fell back down to earth.

"Scooby are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get that device back!" Scooby declared, helping the Rescue Rangers on his back. As they ran out of the Pentagon, they quickly noticed that it wasn't just the people inside the building that was affected, but everyone in Washington DC! All around they saw people laying helpless on the ground, cars going out of control with no one to drive them, and worst of all the pets going into a state of panic over the confusion of what happened to their owners!

"Golly, what do we do?" Gadget asked.

"We need to get that device back, not only do we have to keep Fat Cat from doing this in other places, it may be the only thing to wake up the humans." Scooby said recalling something to that effect when the General was explaining about the Stun Bomb.

"But we can't just leave the people like this!" Gadget argued.

"Right Gadget," Chip agreed. "Alright you, Monty, and Zipper do what to can to help the humans. Ask for help from the other animals. Me, Dale, and Scooby are going to track down Fat Cat and get that whatever it is back!" Chip ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Monty and Zipper saluted. Chip and Dale climbed back on Scooby's back and quickly gave chase to the zeppelin.

* * *

Meanwhile on the zeppelin

"You used the device when I specifically told you not to," a mysterious voice scolded.

"Forgive me, but somehow they caught wind of what we were doing much sooner than we anticipated. We had no choice!" Fat Cat pleaded.

"No matter, at least we know the device works. And now we implement phase 2!" the voice laughed as he pulled the switch. The Stun Bomb now hooked up to a transmitter sent the pulse to a communication satellite, which then redirected the signal to other satellites, and eventually redirected it back to Earth. Causing all media devices to release the pulse on all the unsuspecting populace. Pretty soon every human within range of a television, radio, speaker system, and cell phone collapsed from the pulse. "It is done. Soon the whole world will belong to me!" the voice laughed manically.


	2. Pride of Mascots and Luchadors

_Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. It is also the home of the one and only Zebra Donkey in the whole world! __**(A/N: and just a reminder, this story takes place before Zebra Donkey was turned into a Zombie by Manny Rivera)**__ Today the students of Jaguar elementary were hosting a wrestling match against the Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha._

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Manny Rivera, wearing cheap wrestling mask and tight pants, screamed as he flew through the sky hitting the corner post of the wrestling ring.

"Manny, are you alright my son?" Rodolfo asked wearing his signature Pantera mask along with a coach's outfit.

"I'll let you know when the pain stops," Manny groaned. This was enough to relieve his father. "Dad I don't get it. Why can't I just use my superpowers here?" Manny asked just itching to spin his T mark silver Belt Buckle of Power that he just recently got for his birthday.

"Manny," Rodolfo sighed taking off his mask. "The wrestling ring is an sacred arena of luchador! It stands for honor, for tradition, for family!"

"And Donuts!" the Flea interjected cramming two donuts into his mouth.

"Anyway, this is place where people can show their skills, not show off powers they've acquired from some magical trinket." Rodolfo lectured.

"But they're using super powers!" Manny argued.

"No son, those are not super powers. Those are signature moves that they've earned through hard work and training! Anyone can do those moves if they are willing to put the effort in learning." Rodolfo preached.

"BUENA BULLDOZER OF TRUTH!" Buena Girl screamed transforming into a large bulldozer and running over all her opponents including Frida who just happens to be one of them. Several other masked kids were doing similar transformations to beat their opponents as well.

"Oh yeah, those are some perfectly normal looking moves," Manny said sarcastically. Getting back into the ring, Manny faced off against his opponent French Twist. The mime theme wrestler started acting out building a cage around Manny. "Okay I get it, you trapping me in a box." Manny laughed as he charged at French Twist only to find some kind of invisible wall between them; and it wasn't just in between them, but as Manny discovered, it's all around him. "Hey I really am trapped in a box!" Manny yelled. French Twist started dancing around Manny silently taunting him and sticking his tongue at him. "You know, I really starting to hate mimes!" Manny grumbled.

Off on the other side of the gym, Zebra Donkey was with the cheerleaders doing his signature juggling apples on his muzzle bring huge cheers from the crowd. On the other side of the gym, Masked Dog was rallying up the crowd doing some break dancing. As most people enjoyed the competition, the pulse from the Stun Bomb came down from the nearest satellite. As with the rest of the world, the pulse started resonating from people's cell phones, tvs, and the speaker system in the school. Soon every human in Miracle City collapsed. Inside the gym, Zebra Donkey and Masked Dog froze in shock, not really understanding what just happened. All they knew is that once the humans were active in their silly games, and now everyone is taking a siesta.

"YOU! What have you done?" Masked Dog accused pointing at Zebra Donkey.

"ME? What makes you think I had anything to do about this? How do we know this is not one of your Lucha's doing?" Zebra Donkey demanded.

"How dare you insult the honor of masked wrestling. No Luchador would ever stoop to such tactics! You on the other hand, live in a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This sort of thing is right up your alley!" Masked Dog countered.

"I have you know that is an exaggeration!" Zebra Donkey defended. Just then they heard all these alarms going off. Exiting the gym they saw several animals taking advantage of the lack of humans activity, started going off on a city wide crime spree. "Okay maybe it's not that much of an exaggeration," Zebra Donkey shrugged.

"Hey you," a gang of goats called out to them. "If you don't want us to mess up your pretty little mask, I suggest you give us all your pesos!" The goats started making rude gestures as well as flexing their muscles and show casing their weapons; mainly wooden bats and brass knuckles.

"You will pay for that! To insult one's mask is the greatest sign of dishonor!" Masked Dog barked, but started sweating as he was outnumbered 20 to 1. Miracle City relies on goat farms for their economy so they have a lot of goats.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Zebra Donkey said rushing over to Masked Dog's side.

"What are you going to do? Juggle apples on your snot?" Masked Dog retorted. While he appreciated the offer, Masked Dog wasn't completely sure he could trust Zebra Donkey or any other animal from this city.

That's when a few of the goats made the first move against the duo. Zebra Donkey immediately jumped ahead and started using complex gymnast and acrobatics to fight back. Effectively beating up the first wave single handedly. "Showmanship isn't the only thing I can do," Zebra Donkey bragged. "Look I know Miracle City isn't much, but it is my home, and I want to try and make it better, even if it's only cheering students on as the mascot." Zebra Donkey confided.

Masked Dog's jaw dropped. He couldn't believed what he saw, but two things he was certain of is that Zebra Donkey has skills and that he spoke the truth of wanting to help. "I am humbled by your skills and by your words. It will be an honor to fight by your side." Masked Dog said. The two got into fighting stance, ready to face off against the goats.

Outraged by this response the goats proceeded to attack. Masked Dog smiled as he jumped into action, but jumping straight up into the air. "McGruff Bite of Justice!" Masked Dog screamed, transforming into a giant set of jaws! The goats screamed in terror as these giant teeth started chomping down on them. Effectively chewing and spitting out some of the goats.

The remaining goats, while scared did not back down and started charging after Zebra Donkey who began doing cartwheels, kicking the goats along the way, and then switch to the helicopter kick.

With most the goats either knocked out or fled. Zebra Donkey and Masked Dog faced off the remaining 10 goats. "Doggy Ball of Terror!" Masked Dog yelled. The Doggy Ball of Terror is Masked Dog's version of Ricochet 'Pulverizing Pinball' where he turns himself into a ball. Zebra Donkey picked the Dog ball up and rolled it to the goats who were huddled together in a bowling pin fashion. Needless to say, the Dog ball bowled over the goats in a perfect strike. With their foes defeated, Masked Dog and Zebra Donkey high pawed/hoofed each other.

"So now what do we do with them?" Masked Dog wondered.

"We can put them in detention," Zebra Donkey chuckled. Due to the fact that practically every child in school is related to a criminal, the detention room is a maximum security prison. Complete with bars on the doors and windows. After locking the goats in detention, Masked Dog proceeded with the interrogation.

"What did you do to the humans?" Masked Dog demanded.

"We didn't do anything!" "We swear it!" "The human that was tending us just collapsed after listening to the radio, and we saw it as our chance to loot!" the goats all insisted.

"If not you then who?" Zebra Donkey wondered. Then they heard this strange sound. It sounded like a wrestling bell. "What is that?" Zebra Donkey asked. Hoping that the humans were waking up and hitting the bell.

"Oops that's my phone," Masked Dog said pulling out a cell phone out of his masked.

"Your owners let you have a cell phone?" Zebra Donkey asked in astonishment.

"Of course, why wouldn't they," Masked Dog said checking his messages. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"It's a message from my pen pal Courage. He says that his owners collapse while watching tv and he needs help." Masked Dog read.

"Why text you? Why not just call the local authorities?" Zebra Donkey wondered.

"Wait there's more," Masked Dog said scrolling down. "I've discovered some strange readings broadcast around the world. This may be a clue to what's happening to all the humans." Masked Dog typed in a response before turning to Zebra Donkey. "My friend, it seems that I was wrong to accuse you and for that I apologize. Something else is at work here. Not just here but around the world as well. I must go now to try and help my family and friends." Masked Dog said.

"And I'm going with you." Zebra Donkey said.

"But your city needs you," Masked Dog argued. Outside they could still hear alarms and sounds of animals looting.

"Surprisingly this is as normal as it gets here in Miracle City. Besides I want to help my students. 'Doing whatever it takes to get them through school.' That is the sacred duty of the mascot!" Zebra Donkey said with pride. His speech was so touching that it brought a tear to everyone's eye.

"Very well my friend, we must make haste. For Courage lives very far from here." Masked Dog said wiping the tear from his eye.

"I'm ready," Zebra Donkey said with determination. "So where does he live? Mexico City? Tijuana?" Zebra Donkey asked as he followed Masked Dog out of Miracle City.

"No, he lives in the middle of Nowhere." Masked Dog answered.

"Of course he does," Zebra Donkey grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile above the skies of Washington, Chip and Dale were in the Ranger Plane approaching the villain's blimp. On the ground, Scooby watch nervously through a pair of binoculars. Apparently all they need him for was a lift to where they parked their plane. "Steady as she goes," Chip chanted as he approached the zeppelin. "Ready the plunger gun!" Chip ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Dale said playfully as he readied the cable launcher. Not bothering to wait for Chip's signal, Dale fired at the zeppelin.

"Dale no!" Chip protested seeing what Dale has done, but is a surprising twist of luck, the plunger hit it's target. Apparently hours of playing cowboys and indians with Monty and Zipper has made Dale a crack shot. "Alright, wheel us in." Chip ordered. Dale started cranking in the cable, bringing the Ranger Plane closer to the zeppelin. Once it got close enough, Chip turned off the engine and used the suction cups to securely attach themselves on to the zeppelin.

"Do we go in now?" Dale asked excitedly as he entered his secret agent mode.

"Yes but remember we are here to get that device back you understand?" Chip reiterated. The last thing he needs is his partner doing something stupid.

"Yeah I got it," Dale grumbled. Chip never lets him have any fun. Unfortunately before they could enter the zeppelin, a pair of turbines popped out of the blimp and it quickly rocketed away. The Ranger Plane, unable to handle the force of the engines, started to break apart and fall back down to Earth.

"Oh no!" Scooby cried seeing the tiny plane falling rapidly. Running as fast as he could, Scooby could only hope that he can catch them in time before they hit the ground. Seeing them almost at the ground, Scooby makes a desperate leap at the broken plane and by some miracle, snatches by one of its damaged wings and lands safely on the ground. "Are you alright?" Scooby asked his companions.

"Yeah we're fine," Chip grumbled.

"Good this we were wearing our seat belts," Dale joked.

"How can you joke at a time like this!" Chip scolded. "We lost the our chance to get that device, and any hope of saving the people!"

"Sorry, but buck up. We've been in worst situations." Dale trying to cheer Chip up.

"Maybe," Chip agreed. "But how are we suppose to find them? They can be anywhere now!" Chip pointed out.

"Well maybe Scooby can find them. I mean he is detective after all." Dale said hopefully. Chip started to perk up as he looking up at the big dog with even bigger expectations.

"Alright, I'll find them. After all I do this sort of thing all the time." Scooby gulped putting up a false bravado. While he may be a detective, he normally leaves the investigation portion to the rest of the gang while he and Shaggy are just monster bait. Of course there's no reason to dash their hopes, he just only hope that he doesn't disappoint them. "First we need to go back and find some clues." Scooby said since that is always what Freddy says.

"Don't bother, I already know who's behind this. The Red Squirrel" They heard a strange gruff voice say to them. The trio turned their heads to see an angry looking Rockhopper penguin with a crew cut.


	3. Road Trips

'_The city of Townsville. A calm, peaceful, friendly city; home of those adorable PowerPuff Girls. IS UNDER ATTACK BY MOJO JOJO!'_ the narrator commented. Mojo Jojo laughed manically as his latest weapon, a giant armored tank rolled down the streets.

"Hold it!" Blossom started off.

"Right there!" Buttercup continued.

"Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles finished.

"Ah the Powerpuff Girls. You will not stop me this time!" Mojo Jojo ranted.

"Blah, blah, blah, we've heard this all before. So how about just save us all time and just let kick your butt!" Buttercup proposed.

"Ha, you will not defeat me this time. For I Mojo Jojo have come up with a brilliant plan that will bring me victory!" Mojo Jojo activated his latest weapon where his tank transformed in to a large stage with giant speakers. The girls just looked at this oddly as Mojo took center stage. "Testing 1...2...3," Mojo testing his mic. Taking a deep breath he was about to say something into the mic, when the stun pulse came down and shot out of Mojo's super speakers. Naturally as a chimp, Mojo was unaffected by the pulse, but the Powerpuff Girls were another story. Despite being artificial, they are still human and thus was affected by the pulse, only it took longer to affect them since they have superpowers. The girls dropped like rocks onto the streets, barely able to stay conscious. Looking around they saw that all the people in Townsville were fainting as well.

"I don't believe it," Bubbles gasped.

"It's not possible," Buttercup struggled to say.

"Mojo actually won," Blossom whispered as the girls finally collapse.

_"Oh no how could this have happen? Please girls, ple-ase say it a-in't s-o"_ the narrator collapsing as well.

"Mojo won?" this white talking dog whimpered in sorrow.

"That's what it looks like," this white cat purred in disbelief.

"Mojo beat the Powerpuff girls!" the Fluffy Bunch said in unison.

"Who beat who now?" the Amoeba Boys not understanding what's going on.

"Hey Mojo won!" Fuzzy Lumpkins announced.

"Mojo won," the monsters from Monster Island repeated.

"He actually did it," Him said watching events on his tv.

"I won," Mojo muttered in disbelief. "But this wasn't of my doing," he realized. Really all he wanted was to get back at the karaoke club for kicking him out. Since the other customers were complaining how his singing voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. So he made these super speakers so that everyone in Townsville can hear him sing.

"Hey let's party!" Fuzzy suggested. All of the creatures still awake cheered at the idea. "Now we use them Powerpuff Girls as pinata," Fuzzy said about to tie the girls up. The monsters all cheered in agreement, only to see that the girls were gone. "Hey where did they up and get to?" Fuzzy wondered.

* * *

Up in his volcano lair, Mojo Jojo watched the chaos out his window as the monsters and nonhuman villains rioted on the streets of Townsville. As much as Mojo wanted to participate in the fun, wanting to boast that he beaten the girls, he couldn't. Mojo may be an evil super villain, but he's also a professional. His pride would never allow himself to take credit for something that is not his doing. Sighing sadly Mojo walked over to the kitchen and gathered some cookies and milk. "Hey girls, do you want some munchies?" Mojo asked as he placed the tray down on his coffee table in front of the Powerpuff Girls still unconscious on his couch. "Or do you want to watch some tv?" Mojo turned the new 60 in tv he stole on. Unfortunately since no one is working on any station, there was nothing on. Not that it mattered since he wasn't getting any response from the girls. Frustrated he threw his remote at the television, breaking the screen. "Oh no what have I done? Oh well I can just steal another one." Mojo said. Looking back at the girls, he was hoping that all the rucks have woken them up; but sadly nothing. "Fine if you girls are just going to sleep there...wait a minute. You're just sleeping. That it. You just need a good night sleep, and tomorrow everything will be back to normal." Mojo said hopefully as he carefully carried the girls to his bed room and placed them all in his bed. He even went as far as to give them a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights. Since they were sleeping in his bed, Mojo slept on the couch. "Nighty night," Mojo whispered before going to sleep.

The next morning, Mojo awoke to a welcoming sound. It was the zooming sound the Powerpuff Girls make when they are flying. Mojo quickly ran to the window and to his delight, he saw a stream of orange light flying across the sky beating up monsters left and right. "It's them, the girls are back!" Mojo happily cried. He quickly ran into his room, got dressed, and hurried out the door to meet his foes. Only to realize something was off. Going back into his lair, he made his way back to his room; and to his utter dismay, the girls were still on his bed, still non-responsive. "But how can this be," Mojo cried. Just then his front door broke down and this little squirrel hovered on in.

"Okay Mojo Jojo, your fiendish scheme is up. I want my friends back!" Bullet the Powerpuff squirrel demanded.

"Oh it's you again. They are over there." Mojo sighed sadly pointing to his room.

Bullet sped over to Mojo's room only to find the girls unharmed but asleep. "What did you do to them?" Bullet demanded. Threatening to punch Mojo if he didn't answer.

"I did nothing to them!" Mojo insisted. "Something happened to my invention when I was about to use it."

"Well what happened?" Bullet demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mojo asked completely confused.

"You said something happened right. Well you're the evil genius, if you find out what happened them maybe you can help save them!" Bullet suggested.

"Yes, you are correct. How could I have not seen it before." Mojo hurried over to his karaoke tank and quickly ran a diagnostic on it. "It seems that there was an unusual transmission at the time of my attack." Mojo discovered. "Further analysis shows that it only affects humans. That must be the cause!"

"So where how do we fix this?" Bullet asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before." Mojo said getting all flustered.

"How about you tell me where this transmission originated so I can asked them how to fix it?" Bullet suggested.

Mojo checked his computer again. "I can't tell. They bounced it off a satellite, multiple satellites to be exact. There's no way for me to track the origin!"

"So we're stuck then," Bullet slouched.

"Hold on," Mojo looking at his computer again. "There are others investigating that transmission as well. Maybe they might have a better idea of what is going on."

"Great let's get going," Bullet said about to take off.

"Hold it, who says I'm going with you!" Mojo said.

"But."

"I'm sorry but I'm an evil villain. I can't be seen associating with a superhero. I do have an evil reputation to keep up after all. Besides someone has to keep an eye on the girls and keep them safe." Mojo pointed out. "Here the closest on is over at Riverton, if you hurry you might catch them."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find," Bullet grumbled. She didn't really trust Mojo and she wished that she had some help on this one. But she had to admit that the monkey (or was he a chimp) had a point.

"No problem, just please help and save the girls." Mojo whimpered. "SO THAT I CAN DESTROY THEM!" he roared.

"Seriously you need therapy." Bullet shaking her head.

"I know, but I don't have insurance," Mojo confessed.

* * *

Bullet flew as fast as she could to Riverton, using the address that Mojo gave him, Bullet stormed in the small suburban house. Inside she found a man in a trench coat and a little girl sleeping deeply on the couch. Other than those two she saw no signs of anyone else. That is until someone or rather something hit her on the back with a shovel. Luckily for Bullet her super strength protected her, breaking the shovel as it hit her. She turned around to see a yellow dog, shocked that his shovel was broken, hurried to grab another weapon.

"Hold up, I just wanted to ask for help." Bullet pleaded.

"Really, is breaking and entering your way of asking for help?" the dog asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Bullet didn't bother to deny it. "My name is Bullet, I'm investigating what happened to all the humans."

"Brain," the dog introduced himself. "And I'm afraid that I don't really have that much to offer." Brain pulled out a book titled Computer book and opened it. To Bullet's surprise, the inside really was a computer. "The pulse originated from a prototype weapon, the stun bomb," Brain showing her the file. "But it was stolen yesterday and used to knock out every human on the planet, and only it can revive them."

"How did you get this?" Bullet asked.

"You can find anything on the internet," Brain answered. He didn't want to tell her that the computer book can hack into any computer system in the world.

"So where are the thieves now?" Bullet asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Brain said checking his files. "What the?"

"What is it?" Bullet asked.

"Spam," Brain said opening the message.

"_If you are reading this, I have discovered a vital clue to what happened to the humans. If you want to help, you must come to Paris, France."_ The message read.

"Looks like we are going to Paris," Brain said.

"Paris, I don't think I can fly all the way over there." Bullet gulped.

"It's alright, I think I may have some travel arrangements." Brain assured her. Leading his new friend and partner to the Gadget mobile.

"Great but do you have a license to drive this thing?" Bullet asked.

"I have a dog license," Brain joked showing his collar.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Nowhere Kansas, a horse drawn carriage stopped at an empty field. "This is as far as I can take you," the horse said. Inside the cart, a dog with a wrestling mask and a donkey with stripes jumped off.

"I thank you for the lift, and sorry we can't pay very much for your services." Masked Dog said.

"No problem, you're cool Masked Dog." the horse and Masked Dog hoofed/paw bumped each other.

"Man they sure were right to name this place Nowhere." Zebra Donkey said seeing all the vast nothing.

"No time for sight seeing, even though there's nothing to see, we must hurry and find courage." With that Masked Dog and Zebra Donkey hurried to the only structure they could see. A small rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. After knocking on the door, they were greeted by a pink dog. "Courage my friend." Masked Dog greeted giving his pen pal a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you answered my call." Courage cried. "Who and what is that?" Courage pointing to Zebra Donkey.

"Oh pardon my manners. This is Zebra Donkey. He's come to help as well." Masked Dog introduced.

"The more the merrier," Courage said inviting them in. After tending to Muriel and Eustace, Courage showed them to his computer. There he showed them the same message that Brain received asking them to go to Europe.

"Great how are we suppose to get to Europe? We barely managed to get here to Nowhere!" Zebra Donkey complained.

"Don't worry about that I already bought our tickets." Courage said printing out the flight information. "We just need to get to Norfolk. That's the only airport running right now."

"But how are we going to get to Norfolk, my friend?" Masked Dog asked.

"I have the keys to Eustace's truck," Courage chuckled jiggling the keys.

"Wait you have a license to drive?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"I have a dog license," Courage joked.

"Road Trip!" the 2 dogs and a Zebra Donkey cheered as they ran out of the house. Not realizing that they left the computer on.

"Hm, a coward, a wrestler, and a clown going to save the world? You might as well just shoot the humans now." the computer said sarcastically.

* * *

Over at Washington, Scooby and the Rescue Rangers were staring at this penguin. "And who are you exactly?" Scooby asked.

"And why do you think this Red Squirrel is behind this?" Chip asked.

"And where can I get a cool hair cut like that?" Dale complimenting the crew cut.

"In order, the name's Buck Rockgut. Commander Buck Rockgut. I've been tracking the Red Squirrel for years now, and just recently I discovered that he has a plan to take out all the humans around the world. I came here hoping to stop him but I was too late. Third, this is standard military cut, you can only get it if you are in the military. You got that cream puff." Buck said staring down on Dale.

"Got it," Dale gulped.

"Hold on you know where this Red Squirrel is?" Dale asked.

"Not precisely no, but I have a contact that says he's station somewhere in Europe." Buck admitted.

"Well then we know where we have to go." Scooby said.

"Hold on there, this is a military operation. I can't have civilians messing around." Buck said.

"Well I'm with the Mystery Incorporated and we were hired by the Pentagon to investigate this case!" Scooby showing his military clearance that he got from the General.

"And we're the Rescue Rangers." Chip and Dale said at the same time showing their homemade badges.

"Huh, looks legit," Buck said after glancing over the paper work. "Men front and center!" Buck called out. Almost immediately 5 penguins jumped into formation.

"Reported as ordered sir!" the penguins saluted.

"Alright cupcakes, he's the deal. I will be accompanying these hippies to Europe while you guys watch the home front." Buck ordered.

"But sir, I thought we were going to work together." one of the penguins whined.

"No crying!" Buck warned. "Sargent, what is our primary mission?"

"To beat up our enemies brutally," the Sargent responded.

"No that's not it. Well it is but the other one, Kowalski?" Buck turned to the next penguin.

"Our mission to develop cutting edge technologies for future missions." Kowalski replied.

"Not even close," Buck scolded. "What about you Rico?"

Rico regurgitated a bomb with an already lit fuse. "Kaboom?"

"Yes, but not for this case!" Buck grabbing the bomb and throwing it away.

"How about you two, Manfredi? Johnson?" Buck asking the last two.

"Our primary mission is to protect the civilian population no matter what the cost." Manfredi and Johnson answered at the same time.

"Correct," Buck praised.

"Kiss up," Sargent snipped.

"That being said, you see all these helpless civilians?" Buck directing their attention to all the unconscious people. Your job is tend to their needs, while I track down the Red Squirrel. You got that?"

"We get you sir!" the penguins responded.

"Good now let me see now, eeny-meeny-miny-YOU!" Buck pointing to Sargent. "I am temporarily promoting you to Skipper and putting you in charge until I return. You got that cup cake?"

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." Sargent, I mean Skipper saluted with pride.

"See that you don't," Buck warned. Buck waddled over to Scooby and the chipmunks. "Alright, I have a ride to Europe already set up in Norfolk. We just need to get there."

"We can take the Mystery Machine," Scooby suggested.

"Wait you have a license to operate this vehicle?" Buck asked.

"I have a dog license," Scooby joked as he opened the door to the Mystery Machine.

"Hey wait, we could use some help with this," Chip said dragging what was left of the Ranger Plane.

"Now what good will that hunk of junk do?" Buck asked.

"The Ranger Plane has proven to be a great asset in the past, and I'm positive that it will help us on this mission as well." Chip assured him.

"Plus Gadget will kill us if we just left it out here." Dale whispered.

"Fine whatever, as long as it doesn't take up too much space." Buck conceded.

* * *

With that the five remaining penguins watched as their commanding officer drove off with Scooby and the chipmunks. "Alright Sargent, I mean Skipper what are your orders?" Kowalski asked.

"My orders right, um Kowalski, see if you can get some kind of transport to get these humans over to the hospital. Rico you are on lookout. Keep an eye our for anything that looks suspicious." Skipper ordered.

"Kaboom?" Rico asked eagerly.

"Well of course I mean that." Skipper said.

"What about us?" Manfredi asked.

"You guys patrol the sewers. I don't want any surprises coming from underground." Skipper said.

"But what about sewer gators?" Johnson gulped.

"Sewer gators, those are just a myth. Now to you post you knuckleheads." Skipper laughed.

"Skipper is right," Manfredi said as he and Johnson waddled over to the manhole. "There's no such thing as aahhhh!" Manfredi didn't have time to finish that sentence as a giant alligator came out of the hole, swallowed Manfredi and Johnson in one bite, and returned into the sewers.

"Huh, there really are sewer gators. Kowalski make a note on that, and let is be shown on record, that I am not afraid to admit I was wrong." Skipper said.

"Um but Skipper shouldn't we rescue Manfredi and Johnson?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm sure their fine. They have survived worst." Skipper said.

"Indubitably, it's almost a miracle that they are still alive after half the stuff they've been through." Kowalski agreed.

"Great so now let's get to work on those civilians," Skipper ordered. With that the penguins returned to their duties.


	4. Problem with Airports

All was quiet around the world. For reasons unknown except to a few, all the humans have just fell to unconsciousness, thus the usual hustle and bustle of their modern society suddenly gone silent. This includes all forms of public transportation. All except one. Norfolk Virginia, home to one of the largest naval base in the world, as well as a modest size airport, and currently the only airport still in operation. How can this be, is a mystery on to itself.

"Well we're here," Scooby announced pulling into the airport parking lot.

"Say how come this place is still operating?" Chip asked. "The humans shouldn't even be up after the pulse."

"Maybe they have some good coffee?" Dale blurted out.

"Who says it's humans working in there," Buck said cryptically as he led them into the airport. Inside they found all the humans still sleeping on either chairs or on their luggage, including the airport staff. Buck guided his team to the central command where Scooby, Chip, and Dale where shocked to see that everything was being run by Hamsters.

"RATS!" Scooby growled giving in to his canine instincts.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Buck scolded slapping the big dog. "I won't allow any insubordination in my unit. Got it!" Buck warned, his eyes becoming blood shot red and almost popping out.

"Got it," Scooby whimpered. Scooby has faced some scary monsters in his time, but this penguin here is proving to be the scariest by far.

"Sorry about my friend here," Buck apologized to one of the Hamster with sunglasses. Judging by his position and the name tag that said Hamster 1, they can assume that he's in charge.

"Yes, you need to keep a better leash on him," Hamster 1 lectured. "So let me guess, you need a ride on a very important mission," he figured.

"You know me all to well Hamster 1," Buck chuckled.

"But what is going on here? Why are Hamsters running everything?" Chip asked.

"Chipmunk, we are the Hamsters Next Door, the H.N.D. for short. We do the jobs that humans can't." the other hamsters boasted.

"But you guys can actually fly human planes?" Dale asked clearly impressed with them.

"Of course, who do you think flies the planes when they are put on autopilot? The computers? Humans aren't smart enough to make planes that fly themselves." the hamsters laughed.

"Yes my friends, all autopilots are actually us hamsters in hidden cockpits inside every plane. And because all the humans decided to take a nap on us, we've been trying to land them all safely." Hamster 1 explained.

"How come we never found out about this?" Chip complained. As a Rescue Ranger he always wanted to stay on top of everything that's going around in the animal kingdom, and to see something as big as this operation slip pass right under his nose is a real blow to his pride.

"Because we have our own plane and don't often go to the airport," Dale threw in there.

"Good point," Chip admitted.

"So what brings you here?" Hamster 1 asked.

"We need a ride to Europe, can you hook us up?" Buck demanded.

"A flight to Europe?" the hamster laughed. "Buck, it's taking all of our resources just to keep the birds already in the air to keep from crashing! I can't risk sending another plane into the air just yet." Hamster 1argued. "Come back here tomorrow and I should have something available."

"Listen here hippy, I have good authority that the perks responsible for what happen to the humans are in Europe now as we speak. Now catching him is our best chances of saving the humans, and the longer we delay, the more chances that he'll escape." Buck argued.

The Hamster contemplated this for a minute. True sending a plane up right now is very risky, but in the off chance that they can revive the humans, it might be worth the risk. "Alright, if you go to hanger 13, you'll find Hamster 2 there. He's the only pilot I can spare." the chief hamster decided.

"Thank you," Buck said as he guided his team out of the office.

"Hamster 5, keep one of runway clear for when Hamster 2 is ready to take off." the chief hamster instructed this one hamster with a blue shirt and red hat.

"Done and done," Hamster 5 confirmed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front desk. "I'm sorry, but all flights have been canceled," this hamster with a green shirt and a name tag that said Hamster 3 tried to explain to the passengers.

"But it is imperative we get to Paris right a way! It is a matter of national security!" Brain insisted with Bullet hovering behind him.

"And I have tickets!" Courage complained waving his printout.

"Well I'm sorry but no flights mean no flights until tomorrow. Except for the special flight to Europe for our vipie guests." Hamster 3 informed them checking her computer.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to wait till tomorrow," Courage said to his companions.

Zebra Donkey neighed sadly in agreement, but Masked Dog jumped onto the counter. "Excuse my boldness my lovely senorita, but my perhaps you squeeze us into that special flight? Pretty please." Masked Dog said in his best debonair voice. Causing everyone in the airport to roll their eyes.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Hamster 3 blushed. Typing on her computer she made the arrangements. "There, you just need to get to hanger 13. The plane will leave as soon as they fix it." she informed them.

"Hanger 13? As soon as they fix it? Anyone else getting second thoughts about this?" Courage gulped.

"Remember you are doing this for Muriel," Zebra Donkey reminded him.

"Doing it for Muriel, doing it for Muriel," Courage kept chanting over and over again. The group made their way through the airport until they reached hanger 13. Inside they found a plane(?) that looks like it was put together in a junkyard. In fact the main body looked like the wreck of an old school bus, the wings were taped together, and engines were made from garbage cans. "What a piece of junk," Courage commented. "I have a real bad feeling about this."

"Who's there?" Buck demanded seeing the intruders, especially one in particular. "The Red Squirrel! We've been ambushed!" Buck yelled pointing at Bullet.

"Red Squirrel, what, me?" Bullet feeling confused. Even more so as this crazy penguin started attacking her. Buck started going a series of karate chops along with a few kicks. Bullet quickly reacted avoiding most of the punches, but the kick took her completely by surprise, knocking her back to some barrels.

"I've got you now Red Squirrel," Buck was about to apprehend her, when Bullet suddenly grabbed him and few him up about 10 ft. in the air.

"Look pal, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not this Red Squirrel. See I'm a brown squirrel. Also I don't think your red squirrel can fly any more than a penguin can." Bullet said threatening to drop him.

"You make a valid argument," Buck agreed. "So can you let me down now?" he asked as politely as he can. Bullet lowered Buck back to the ground.

"So what are you animals doing here? This is a restricted area." a Hamster with goggles and a No. 2 badge demanded.

"Um that hamster in at the front desk told us that we can get a flight to Paris here," Brain explained.

"Ugh, Hamster 3. I knew it was a bad idea to put her there." Hamster 2 groaned.

"Is there something wrong?" Courage asked hoping that there is something wrong so that they wouldn't have to ride on this flying death trap.

"Look no offense but this is a highly classified mission. No civilians is allowed on this flight, PERIOD!" Buck stressed. "Except for Masked Dog, he's cool." To everyone else's bewilderment, Buck and Masked Dog started paw/flipper bumping.

"Well I'm not a civilian. I'm with Interpol." Brain claimed holding out John Gadget's badge. "My identification number is 467-78-4248, and I was assigned to find out what's happening to the humans." Brain lied.

"Hold up you expect me to believe you are the famous Inspector Gadget?" Buck recognizing the ID number. "Prove it." Buck demanded.

"Well I have this Go-Go Gadget communication collar," Brain said activating his collar. "And I also have this Gadget computer book." Showing Penny's book.

"Eh your story checks out. Alright you can come along too. But no one else!" Buck convinced that only Gadget would have such gadgets.

"As much as I appreciate the invite, but I must insist that my companions accompany me as well." Masked Dog pointing to Courage and Zebra Donkey.

"And I need my partner as well for this mission," Brain said pointing to Bullet. "Besides aren't you bringing civilians along as well," Brain glancing at Scooby, Chip, and Dale.

"Fine whatever, just keep them out of my way!" Buck warned. "Hey Hamster 2 are we ready yet. I want to get this junk pile up in the air before more people come in wanting a ride."

"Almost we're just loading up this plane here," Hamster 2 said guiding the Ranger Plane into the Airbus.

"Do we really need more junk in the air?" Buck complained.

"Sorry, but I happen to be a fan of the Rescue Rangers, and I really want a chance to study their equipment." Hamster 2 said.

"Whatever," Buck grumbled. He hates having to deal with civilians.

After the Ranger Plane was loaded into the cargo hold. Hamster 2 got into the pilot's seat and began to prep for takeoff. As he did this, 5 pairs of sinister eyes were watching from the shadows. As the airbus flew off into the sky, they pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Boss it appears that Buck Rockgut and company are heading to Paris," these 5 cats meowed in unison.

"_What I thought I ordered you Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox to stop him!" _a mysterious voice answered.

"Yes but he had 4 dogs not to mention some super powered flying squirrel with him. No way we're sticking our claws into that beehive." the S.F.F.A.T.L. reported.

"_Fine I'll take care of it, but this is coming out of you scaredy cats pay."_ the voice threatened.

"Scaredy cats, we take offense to that," the S.F.F.A.T.L. hissed.

* * *

Later somewhere out in the Atlantic ocean. A high tech submarine was floating on the surface while certain mad genius was admiring the view. "Ah isn't it glorious. Soon I will dominate and it will be the humans that have to perform for my entertainment." This one eyed on dolphin on a Segway gloated.

"Um Dr. Blowhole," this lowly lobster said trying to get his boss's attention.

"Not now, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy our triumph." Dr. Blowhole snapped.

"Yeah but you're getting a priority one message." the lobster reported handing him the message.

"Fine," Blowhole groaned. He hated taking orders from someone else, but if the plan succeeds then it will be all worth it. "What, shoot down any flying school buses? What kind of nonsense is that?" Blowhole griped reading the message.

"You mean like that school bus up there flying over us right now?" the lobster pointed out.

"Say what," Blowhole pressed the button on his Segway and a telescope popped out. "Huh, there really are flying school buses," Blowhole observed through his telescope. "Well let's get this over with so that I can go back to enjoying myself. Fire the Sea to Air missile!" Blowhole ordered.

"Firing the Sea to Air missile," the lobster repeated pressing the firing button. Launching the deadly device straight at their target.

"Do you really have to repeat everything I say, it's really annoying." Blowhole complained.

"But it's what the humans do in all those movies," the lobster cowered fearing his boss's wrath.

"Well if it's in the movies then I guess that's how things are done." Blowhole said. "Good job, now get me some popcorn. I want to enjoy the fireworks." he ordered.

Meanwhile up in the airbus, unaware of the deadly projectile heading towards them, our heroes were enjoying a relatively smooth flight. Over at the back of the bus, Hamster 2 was with Chip and Dale as he worked on the Ranger Plane. "This is some piece of work. Who ever made this is a genius." Hamster 2 complimented as he finished the last of the repairs.

"You bet she is," Chip agreed.

"And cute too," Dale added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean that the one who made marvel this is a girl?" Hamster 2 said in disbelief.

"Yup," Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"You know I think I can make some modifications on this to make it faster and stronger. Do you think she'll mind?" Hamster 2 asked.

"Well um," Chip and Dale unsure how Gadget will take someone else working on her Ranger Plane, but before they could stop him, he'd already started working on it.

"Hey pal, if you're back here, then who's flying the plane?" Chip suddenly realized.

"Oh I've got it covered," Hamster 2 assured him.

Over at the cockpit, Buck Rockgut was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Don't worry I'm certified," he announced as he continued flying.

"I'm going to need gyro stabilizer," Hamster 2 said.

"What's that?" Dale asked.

"A device with a dial and a gauge on it." Hamster 2 said.

"Oh you mean like that thing," Dale pointing to a device with a dial and a gauge on the bulkhead.

"Yeah, only a different one, that one is being used to keep us steady," Hamster 2 warned.

"I got it," Dale said not paying attention, ran up and tried to pull the device off the wall. Luckily it was bolted to the frame so he couldn't pull it out. Chip and Hamster 2 breathed a sigh of relief when Bullet floated over to Dale.

"You want that thing?" Bullet asked. Dale nodded his head. "Okay then." With one yank, Bullet ripped the device out, causing the airbus to spin out of control. Ironically it was due to this erratic movement that allowed the airbus to barely miss the missile, but it still exploded causing the airbus to crash down.

"Beautiful," Blowhole sighed as he ate his popcorn, enjoying the destruction he caused.


	5. Speed Race to Paris

A few moments earlier at the Norfolk airport hanger: "Now boarding flight 1313 to Paris, France." Hamster 2 announced via intercom. Which was pointless since all the passengers were standing right in front of him.

"All right you losers. Hurry along, we haven't got all day." Hamster 4 complained as he directed Scooby and the gang onto the plane. Well directing mostly everyone as Courage needed to be dragged over to his seat. Meanwhile in the rear of the airbus, Chip and Dale were working with other hamsters to load the Ranger Plane into the cargo section. After everything was secured and the passengers in their seats, all the Hamsters except for Hamster 2 got off the airbus. "Ahem, testing, testing. This is your captain Hamster 2 speaking. I'd like to welcome you all for our nonstop flight to Paris. We know you have several choices..wait no you don't, never mind. We are currently waiting for word from the tower...But why wait?" Hamster 2 laughed manically as he engaged the plane on full throttle! Everyone on board, with the exception of Hamster 2, screamed in terror as the plane raced across the runway, lifting off into the air, and barely missing the planes that are coming down for a landing.

* * *

Over at the tower, the H.N.D. watch the mayhem going on in the airfield. "What is that fool doing?" Hamster 1 demanded.

"Hot dogging as usual," Hamster 5 joked.

"Grrr, this is the last straw. Take note that when he gets back, he's grounded forever." Hamster 1 barked.

"Oh lighten up boss, you knew he'd pull a stunt like this, that's why you had me redirect all air traffic in the area. Besides he's our best pilot. We can't afford to lose him." Hamster 5 pointed out.

"Fine, I'll ground him for a week then. With no soda!" Hamster 1 decreed. Prompting several gasps in horror from the other Hamsters.

* * *

Inside the airbus, Hamster 2 felt a dark premonition as if something has happen to the soda force. Brushing the uncertain feeling aside, Hamster 2 turned on the intercom. "This is your captain speaking again. We have just reached cruising altitude. So now I'm turning off the fasten seatbelt sign, and you are all free to move about in the cabin." Hamster 2 announced turning the seatbelt sign off. Over in the passenger side, most still haven't recovered from that wild take off.

"Why that no good dirty daredevil...I'm going to have to have a serious talk with our pilot!" Buck ranted as he headed towards the cockpit.

"Are we still alive?" Scooby whimpered covering his eyes since he's too afraid to look.

"Man and I thought I was into crazy flying," Bullet gulped unfastening her seatbelt.

"Eh, we've been through worst," Chip and Dale said recounting of all the times they've nearly crashed.

"That's nothing, you should've seen the stuff I go through with Inspector Gadget." Brain shuttered.

"Are you alright my friends?" Masked Dog asked Courage and Zebra Donkey.

"I'm good," Zebra Donkey replied. Courage on the other hand, didn't say a thing. He was pale white and frozen stiff with a look of sheer terror on his face.

* * *

A few hours later as they flew over the Atlantic, things have calmed down a bit for our passengers. The plane was flying more smoothly than before, so they were able to enjoy the ride. Bullet, not comfortable riding a flying machine, was hovering above everyone thinking that she should just fly to Paris on her own. Instead of riding with the lunatic at the wheel. The only problem is that she still doesn't know where Paris is, or what to do when she gets there. Courage found something to distract him from his fear, Brain's or rather Penny's computer book. Brain was actually surprised to see how good Courage is with a computer, he even found some features if the computer book that even Penny wasn't aware of. Scooby, Masked Dog, and Zebra Donkey were playing cards for the salted peanuts.

Over at the back of the cargo hold, Hamster 2 was with Chip and Dale as he worked on the Ranger Plane. "This is some piece of work. Who ever made this is a genius." Hamster 2 complimented as he finished the last of the repairs.

"You bet she is," Chip agreed.

"And cute too," Dale added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean that the one who made marvel this is a girl?" Hamster 2 said in disbelief.

"Yup," Chip and Dale nodding at the same time.

"You know I think I can make some modifications on this to make it faster and stronger. Do you think she'll mind?" Hamster 2 asked.

"Well um," Chip and Dale unsure how Gadget will take someone else working on her Ranger Plane, but before they could stop him, he'd already started working on it.

"Hey pal, I just realized something. If you're back here, then who's flying the plane?" Chip gulped.

"Oh I've got it covered," Hamster 2 assured him.

Over at the cockpit, Buck Rockgut was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Don't worry I'm certified," he announced as he continued flying.

"Are you sure we should be letting him fly? I mean he is a penguin, and you know what they say about penguins." Dale asked skeptically. The others glared at him harshly. Yes they do know what they say about penguins, but there's no way they were going to walk into that lame joke, so they didn't respond.

"I'm going to need gyro stabilizer," Hamster 2 said.

"What's that?" Dale asked.

"A device with a dial and a gauge on it." Hamster 2 said.

"Oh you mean like that thing," Dale pointing to a device with a dial and a gauge on the bulkhead.

"Yeah, only a different one, that one is being used to keep us steady," Hamster 2 warned.

"I got it," Dale said not paying attention, ran up and tried to pull the device off the wall. Luckily it was bolted to the frame so he couldn't pull it out. Chip and Hamster 2 breathed a sigh of relief when Bullet floated over to Dale.

"You want that thing?" Bullet asked. Dale nodded his head. "Okay then." With one yank, Bullet ripped the device out, causing the airbus to spin out of control.

"What the heck is going on here?" Buck demanded trying to get the plane back under control.

"I knew this was going to happen. Penguins can't fly!" Dale yelled trying hang on to the Ranger Plane.

Down below on the ocean, a small submarine has set its sights on the poorly constructed aircraft. "FIRE!" Blowhole ordered as his minions fired a missile at the plane. Blowhole watched with glee as the plane blew up into tiny pieces. "Beautiful," Blowhole sighed, enjoying the destruction he cause. Unbeknownst to all to the erratic movements that allowed the airbus to barely miss the missile, but the explosion still caused the airbus to break apart.

* * *

Inside the smoke the sound of a pair of squeaky wings could be heard flapping as the Ranger Plane, with Chip, Dale, and Hamster 2 in the seats, safely flying out of the airbus. Not only that, but they were able to use the Ranger Plane's plunger cables to rope Buck and Courage, saving them from falling. Courage of course was screaming and hyperventilating at the same time, until Buck slapped him in the face and told him to shut it. Bullet was able to fly Scooby out of there as well. With Masked Dog, Zebra Donkey, and Brain riding on his back.

"Phew, that was close, good thing we were able to get the Ranger Plane working." Hamster 2 commented as he worked the controls.

"And you said it was a waste of space," Dale mocked Buck who was dangling below the Ranger Plane.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a good thing you dragged that piece of junk along." Buck grumbled. He hates it when others prove him wrong.

"But what happen?" Brain asked.

"If any of you yahoos makes a wisecrack of how penguins can't fly will be getting a flipper to the face!" Buck threatened making an imitation fist with his flipper. Prompting Dale to sag in his seat.

"It wasn't your fault, it was her's!" Hamster 2 accused pointing at Bullet.

"Me?" Bullet gasped.

"You ripped out the gyro stabilizer. That's why my plane lost control!" Hamster 2 explained.

"Well I didn't know it was important," Bullet defended.

"It's a plane. A complex machine. Everything is important." Hamster 2 stressed.

"Enough!" Scooby barked silencing everyone. "Look can we please play the blame game after we land?" Scooby pleaded.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"So where is the nearest land?" Bullet asked. Not that she was getting tired or anything, but she really hates carrying dogs.

"Luck for you I know how to do my job, and checked the position and trajectory. The nearest spot of land should be coast of Spain should be about half a klick south south east from out current location." Buck said.

"Great race you there." Bullet said excitedly as she zoomed off with Scooby and others she was carrying, but not in the right direction.

"Wait that's the wrong..." Hamster 2 tried to tell her but she was already gone. Since the Ranger Plane wasn't designed for speed, the remaining party couldn't chase after her and instead waited for her return. "3...2...1..." they all counted down, and right on cue she returned.

"Okay, so which way was it again?" Bullet asked in embarrassment.

A couple of hours later, the team touchdown on dry land. Needless to say, Scooby and Courage immediately started kissing the dirt vowing never to climb into a plane piloted by a hamster or penguin ever again. "Okay we are back to dry land. Now what?" Chip asked.

"Well I don't know what you hippies plan on doing, but me I've got a job to do." Buck said sternly as he started to waddle away.

"We're all in this together," Scooby said running in front of the old penguin. "And we have more of a chance if we work together."

Buck looked around at the motley crew assembled. While he wouldn't call them Spit n' Polish, he could see the fiery determination in their eyes. "Fine first order of business is to find out where we are and to find transportation to Paris." Buck conceded.

"Say are you all right? Do you need any help?" a mysterious voice offered. They all turned to see a chimp in overalls. "I saw you guys flying over here and came to offer some assistance," the Chimp explained.

Buck immediately tackled the ape to the ground. "Alright state your name, rank, and serial number. What are you doing here? How much do you know? And where is the Red Squirrel?" Buck interrogated

The ape gulped nervously, too terrified to respond. "Whoa hold it there tough guy," Masked Dog said pulling Buck off of the ape. "There's no need to be so rough."

"You're right," Buck said taking deep breaths.

"Now my friend, can you be a so kind as to tell us where we are and how can get to Paris?" Masked Dog asked.

"Well you are off the coast of Spain, and as for getting to Paris, I'm afraid the only option is to walk." the Chimp said sadly.

"That is NOT an option," Buck spat. "We need to get to Paris in order to help the humans."

"Wait what do you mean help the humans?" the Chimp asked. The team recounted everything that has happened up to this point. "So you think that this guy in Paris might have a clue to what's going on," the Chimp said with great interest. "I may have something that can help you. The name's Chim-Chim by the way." Chim-Chim directed the team to a race track and to the pit belonging to...

"Speed Racer!" Dale gasped. "You know Speed Racer!"

"Know him, ha. I'm the most important member of Team Racer." Chim-Chim directed everyone's attention to a photo of him with the Racer family. "A little while ago, everyone just fell asleep and nothing I did could wake them." Chim-Chim said sadly. "But if you guys can do something about this, I'll give you all the help I can." Chim-Chim said with fiery determination.

"So are going to take the Mach 5?" Dale asked hopefully.

"In your dreams pal!" Chim-Chim laughed. "Even if we could take it, there wouldn't be enough room for all of us. No we'll be taking this." Chim-Chim pointed to the truck used to transport the Mach 5. "I just need to unload the Mach 5 so that Speed still has it for the race when he wakes up." Chim-Chim said.

"Good we'll need the extra room for that plane of yours," Buck said to Chip and Dale.

"You want to bring the Ranger Plane with us?" Chip said in astonishment since Buck has been constantly complaining about it.

"No, but it might come in handy, and besides it has proven its mettle." Buck said with a wink.

"Plastic," Dale interjected.

"What?" Buck asked him.

"Plastic, the Ranger Plane is made with plastic not metal." Dale joked. Buck was getting ready to slap the little chipmunk for that, but decided to let it go.

After removing the Mach 5, which Dale has been sitting in the drivers seat daydreaming that he's driving it, the team placed the Ranger Plane inside. While Scooby and Courage were stocking up on food for the trip.

"Alright, any of you need to use the bathroom before we go?' Chim-Chim asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Wait you're coming with us?" Scooby asked.

"Of course, does anyone else here have a driver's license?" Chim-Chim said showing them a gag license that the Racer Family made for his birthday, but he thinks it's real. Of course in his defense, he actually does know how to drive.

"Any of you mutts pull that dog license gag will be getting 2 flippers to the face!" Buck threaten, folding his flippers to make an approximation of 2 fists. All of the dogs who were reaching for their collars, immediately placed their paws behind their backs.


	6. European Tour

Somewhere out on the empty streets of Europe, a lone truck continued on its journey. At the wheel, an excited Chim-Chim fully intending to enjoy his chance to finally drive. As a pet ape with a fake driver's license, the Racer family never lets him drive. Over in the back, the others were off doing their own thing. Hamster 2 was working on the Ranger Plane, upgrading it with the latest 2x4 technology as well as making other gadgets and weapons for the other animals just in case. Masked Dog and Buck Rockgut was doing push ups and lifting some of the heavier tools, wanting to get in a workout while they had time and space to do it. Scooby, Dale, and Zebra Donkey were playing cards again betting on their food supply, which is running rather low since Scooby keeps winning, thanks to a tiny mirror held up with his long tail. Of course Scooby is decent enough to share some of his winnings with everyone but still ate most of it himself. Courage was programing the computer book with intel from Chip and Brain so that they can come up with a strategy for confronting the enemy. As for Bullet, she was on the roof of the truck. As a wild animal, she didn't like being in enclosed spaces and needed to go outside.

The trip from Spain to France was a long one, occasionally they would stop for food and gas. Since they are the good guys, they knew better than to steal. Luckily Scooby had one of Daphne's credit cards. Normally he would be reluctant to use it, seeing as she'll most likely kill him after getting the bill; but right now Scooby have more pressing concerns and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Thankfully the others all agreed that the credit card would only be used for gas and food. This meant that Hamster 2 along with the other rodents would have to scour the garbage for usable parts for their projects. When driving outside the cities, Bullet would teach them how to forage for food, with mixed results (mainly Courage always being chased by some predator and sometimes even small creatures). Of course since they are traveling around Europe in style, they had to stop and take pictures of themselves at famous landmarks and tourist attractions.

After days of driving across countries, they finally made it to Paris, and the address they were given. "Is this the place?" Buck asked already getting into his infiltration mode.

"That's the address from the e-mail," Courage confirmed double and triple checking the computer book.

"Alright cupcakes, we don't know what's in there or if they are friend or foe. So here's the plan. You rodents scale the walls and enter through the roof. Me, the monkey and the funny horse thing will come in through the front while the mutts sneak in from the back." Buck said drawing a simple diagram on the streets.

"Hey!" they all objected, not only at the fact that he's acting like their leader, but also the insulting terms he's using for them.

"Or maybe you can just knock on the door," this strange voice suggested. They all turned to see a white terrier standing in the doorway of the building they were at. "And for future reference, you should not make plans sneak into a building when you are right at the door step. Especially when you are out in the open." The terrier suggested.

"Who are you?" Buck demanded getting into karate stance. The others got into battle ready stance as well, with Scooby and Courage cowering behind everyone.

"My name is Snowy, and I believe you are here to answer my call for help." Snowy observed.

"If your intel is any good," Buck warned.

"Oh believe me, my master's intel is always spot on." Snowy assured them. Inviting them all in, they noticed that the walls of the room Snowy and his owner were staying in had several pictures, newspaper clippings, and documents, all interconnected with colored string.

"Looks like some here has been busy," Buck said clearly impressed with the work. He can respect someone with obsessive paranoia.

"Yes my master Tintin have been working on this case for weeks." Snowy said checking on Tintin sleeping on the bed.

"Tintin? That's a funny name." Dale laughed. Chip of course slapped his partner on the head for his rudeness.

"Tintin is an alias, it means nobody." Snowy explained.

"Oh so he's like, 'my name is nobody'," Dale doing a Clint Eastwood impersonation. "That is so cool."

"Yes he is cool," Snowy agreed but for different reasons. "Anyway I believe this is what you are after." Snowy pulled out a pile of papers showing reports of high tech thefts.

"So what is all this?" Courage asked.

"For the past few months a series of mysterious thefts have been happening all over the world. The nature of these thefts have baffled Interpol, which really isn't too hard, but my master found evidence that they were a plot to take over the world! The use of the stun bomb was only the first step." Snowy explained.

"That figures," Buck snuffed. "But how did Tintin get hold of all this? Is he a spy, secret agent?"

"He's a reporter, one of the best." Snowy said with pride.

"Oh geez," Buck groaned. The one thing that military types like him hates more than bad guys, is reporters.

"So where are they now?" Chip asked.

"Just before Tintin collapsed we received this from one of our contacts," Snowy showed them a picture if a zeppelin anchored to what obviously looks like an evil lair on a cliff.

"Hey that's the blimp we saw in Washington!" Dale pointed out.

"I think you're right," Chip agreed. "Where was this picture taken?"

"In a remote region of the Alps." Snowy said.

"That figures," everyone groaned. For some reason they knew this would end up on the mountains somewhere.

"Now that we have their location, we just need to get there and kick the bad guy's butt." Buck grinned with anticipation.

"Then I suggest we get moving," Snowy said.

"Hold up cupcake," Buck standing in front of Snowy. "Now I've been rather lenient allowing civilians to tag along on this mission, but there is no way I'm letting some two-bit Pulitzer chaser endangering my mission and my team, just so that they can print some juicy gossip on the funny pages!" Buck ranted.

"Fine here's all you'll need to find it." Snowy handing Buck a map and notes. All written in some foreign language.

"What is that Greek?" Buck said. The other animals took turns looking at it but could not recognize any of it.

"It's Belgium actually," Snowy chuckled. "One would think that a brilliant military man such as yourself would have the foresight to bring a linguist for operations in a foreign land. You know just in case you need to talk to the locals or read something."

"Oh and I'm guessing you're a linguist?" Scooby asked knowing where this is going.

"Not to brag or anything, but I am fluent in 12 different languages. Belgium being my native tongue." Snowy bragged.

"We may need him Buck," Scooby whispered to the penguin.

"Fine," Buck conceded, "but if you screw this up for me, the next article you'll be writing is your own obituary!" Buck threatened.

"You do know that is impossible," Snowy laughed. "But don't worry, Tintin and I get into situations like this all the time. I won't be a burden on your team or you mission." Snowy assured them.

* * *

Soon this motley crew plus one was back on the road. Snow actually proving his worth talking to the local animals to find back roads and short cuts not on any map. Even negotiating for fuel and supplies, which helped out a lot especially in areas that don't accept credit cards. Before long they found themselves at the foot of the Alps. The roads going up the mountain were steep and rough. Luckily the truck was designed by the Racer family to drive on most surfaces to reach remote areas where races were being held. This allowed them to continue on where most vehicles could not.

After talking with some Swiss villagers as well as getting a lovely gift basket filled with fine chocolates and cheeses. Snowy learned that the zeppelin was seen flying by a few days ago. Surprisingly they also learned that a team of heroes had already gone in the same direction. "Alright, if what they say is correct. The base should be 20 klicks over that mountain range." Snowy said giving Scooby the gift basket.

"What's a click?" Bullet asked.

"It's military talk for kilometer," Buck explained.

"Metric system, can't stand that stuff. It's just way too confusing." Hamster 2 grumbled.

"You know it is a lot easier to use since all the conversions are divisible by 10." Snowy pointed out.

"That's what they say, but you also have all those crazy prefixes to deal with. It gives me a headache." Hamster 2 countered.

"Why don't we save that debate for another day, and just continue on." Zebra Donkey said. Already getting sick of this conversation since he keeps hearing about it in school. The others all nodded in agreement.

The team continued on their way and soon came across a rather sinister looking lair. "Is this the place?" Scooby asked, his teeth chattering from the cold and from fear.

"I think so," Snowy said sound very confused while studying the picture. "It looks like the building in the picture, but the landscape is all wrong."

"Maybe your contact forgot to clean the lens." Buck joked. "Let's just bust in there and crack some heads. If this isn't the place then we'll just apologize to the owner and keep looking."

"You know violence isn't the only isn't the only solution." Courage tried to say hoping to avoid any frightening confrontations.

"Maybe not, but it is the only one that gets results," Buck chuckled. "Alright here's the plan...hey where are you going?" Completely ignoring Buck's call for a plan, the others just walked right up to the front entrance.

"Hello anyone in here?" they all called out. But no answer. Carefully tiptoeing in, they came across several men all dressed in red, and just like every other human on the planet, they were all unconscious. Continuing on, they found themselves at what looked like the main room. Complete with a rather evil looking device in the center. Also in the room were four people; a boy and a girl wearing black shirts and cargo pants, and a blue man with a green woman. All four were also unconscious. As they slowly approached the two kids, a strange hairless creature swooped down and landed right in front of them.

"I don't know who you are, but if you mean my friends any harm or you intend to activate that doomsday device, you will have to go through me!" the creature warned.

"Look my good...um man." Snowy started saying. "We don't mean any trouble."

"Speak for yourself!" Buck yelled as he charged in. After days of being on the road, he's been itching for action. Buck threw a punch at the hairless creature, but it blocked. Buck quickly added a straight kick to the face, but the creature bent over backwards avoiding the hit. The creature smiled as he did a tail sweep on Buck's leg, knocking the penguin off balance. The creature then jumped up and was about to do a diving punch on the downed penguin when Bullet flew in and grabbed the creature.

"That's enough you..." Bullet yelled. But the creature did not heed her nor was he afraid that she was literally flying. Instead he took hold of her arms, and with a quick twist, flipped her over and threw her to the wall. With the creature landing safely on the ground.

"You can't do that to our friends," Masked Dog declared as he stepped forward. And it wasn't just him. All of the other animals including Scooby and Courage were standing against the hairless creature as well.

"Bring it," the creature accepting their challenge, giving them the 'come here' sign.


	7. Mastermind Revealed

"Bring it," the creature challenged giving them the 'come here' sign.

Masked Dog was the first to attack. "Rubber Chew Toy of Vengeance!" he screamed turning into a rubber spike ball. One of the best chew toys out in the market.

"World Cup Round Bicycle Kick!" the hairless creature screamed in retaliation, doing a flip kick sending Masked Dog flying back.

"I got him!" Scooby, Courage, Snowy, and Brain barked as they jumped up to 'fetch' Masked Dog still in his ball form. After catching him, they proceeded to chew on his squishy body. (It is the worlds best chew toy after all)

"Hey knock it off," Masked Dog protested struggling to get out of the jaws of his companions. Unfortunately he found that he was unable to revert back to his dog form so they kept on chewing on him.

Chip and Dale tried a double team attack, attacking from two sides. Anticipating this , the creature jumped out of their way, causing the two chipmunks to crash into each other. They weren't the only ones. Hamster 2 tried to tackle him as well, along with Chim-Chim, Zebra Donkey, as well as the other dogs after Masked Dog changed back. But the hairless rodent kept dodging them, jumping on their backs, and pretty soon all the animal piled up on top each other with him standing over them in triumph.

"Is that all you got," the creature taunted. Suddenly without warning, Bullet moved with supersonic speed, body slamming their opponent sending him flying to the wall.

"I've had enough of you, you hairless freak! It ends now!" Bullet declared as her eyes started to glow. But just before she could fire her eye beams, Buck placed a flipper on her shoulder.

"Stand down soldier, I've got this." Buck said with authority. Normally Bullet would just ignore the military crazed penguin, but there was something in the look of his eyes that said she should listen to him. Powering down her eyes, she reluctantly backed off. "Alright cupcake it's just you and me," Buck challenged. Buck and the creature stared each other down. The others just stood back and watched with anticipation. A minute, two minutes passed without either one making a move. The only sounds in the room were of Scooby and Courage's teeth chattering. Then a bolt that was knocked loose in the scuffled fell to the ground with a loud clanging noise. That's when the creature made his move! Charging straight at Buck screaming his war cry. Buck just stood perfectly still, waiting for the impending attack. The creature threw a straight punch right at Buck's face. Buck reacted promptly blocking the punch with one flipper. Everyone held their breaths to eager to see what happens next, but to their disappointment, nothing happened. They just stood their as if they were on a freeze frame. "So you think you've tested us enough?" Buck said confidently.

"Yeah, I'm convinced you're not bad guys." the creature smiled as backed off.

"What is going on here?" Snow demanded.

"True warriors can communicate with our fists, and I could tell from that first hit, he didn't want to hurt me or us. Trust me, he's one of the good guys." Buck explained.

"Just like how I'm now certain that none of you are evil villains," the creature said.

"I might be more inclined to believe you if we knew your name." Brian said suspiciously.

"Oops, my bad. You can call me Rufus, Rufus Stoppable. My companions over there are my owner Ron Stoppable and his friend Kim Possible." Rufus said pointing to he unconscious girl and boy.

"Wait, Kim Possible? As in the Kim Possible, the young teen adventurer? That Kim Possible?" Snowy gasped. As a reporter's pet he's been hearing a lot of rumors about this Kim Possible. A girl who came out of nowhere a few months ago and now has been going around the world helping with various disasters. The strange thing is, this is the first time he's ever heard of a partner or an animal mascot. That is something his reporter pride will not accept.

"The same," Rufus confirmed. "We came here to stop our arch nemesis Dr. Drakken from yet another of his evil schemes to take over the world. I tell you fighting him is really becoming more of a chore these days." Rufus sighed.

"Ah-Ha, he's the one who is responsible for causing all the people to fall asleep!" Dale deduced. "Pretty dumb that he got himself as well."

"Yes he is dumb," Rufus agreed. "But that wasn't his plan. He was going to use this giant magnet to pull the moon closer to the earth in order to cause global chaos."

"Wow that does sound pretty evil," Courage whimpered.

"Yeah and stupid," Hamster 2 said examining the device. "This magnet is nowhere near powerful enough to pull the moon from orbit. Not only that, it's not even pointing at the moon. Seriously how can you mess that part up? Even if he did managed to turn this thing on, all it will do is cause his lair to implode on itself."

"That's Drakken for you," Rufus said shaking his head.

"So wait, this isn't the evil lair of the fiend who stole the Stun Bomb?" Snowy asked. Feeling a bit disappointed that his information was wrong.

"So you guys weren't coming here for Drakken?" Rufus asked.

"We were following that blimp from Washington. The criminals in there stole a top secret weapon. We thought they would be here." Chip explained showing Rufus the picture of the zeppelin.

"Oh you mean that blimp?" Rufus pointed out the window to an identical evil lair on a cliff with the zeppelin anchored next to it.

"Sheesh how many evil lairs are on this mountain?" Zebra Donkey shrugged.

"Dozens actually. This whole mountain range is owned by Hench Co. Industries. They built evil time share lairs all over the place for villains. Why do you think so many of the battles between good and evil always takes place on a mountain." Rufus explains.

"That would explain a lot." Snowy nodded in agreement. Seeing as how many of TinTin's informants keep pointing to these particular mountains on various cases.

"Well now that we know where the perps are, I'd say let's crush them." Buck said rather insanely.

"You can't just go up there," Rufus insisted. "The security on these lairs are air tight. Not to mention that the cliffs over there are pretty steep. Very hard to climb. That's why Drakken choose this one. Much easier to get to."

"Well then it's a good thing for us that some of us don't need to climb." Hamster 2 boasted presenting the Ranger Plane somehow already inside the lair.

"How did you get that in here already?" Dale wondered.

"If I told you then I will have to kill you." Hamster 2 joked.

"Alrighty, the rodents fly up their in their little plane while the rest of us hot foot it up to that lair. Except for you squirrelly, I need you for something else." Buck explaining his game plan.

"Hold up, if what you said is true, and these guys are responsible for what happened to my friends, then I'm coming with you." Rufus insisted.

"Sorry but this is our mission here." Buck said.

"Yes but I've infiltrated several lairs designed like this one. I know how to bypass their security." Rufus argued.

"Fine, you're with them." Buck pointing to Chip and Dale on the Ranger Plane. "Now remember you guys mission is to undo the security and to scout around. Do not make any moves against the enemy until we get here, capiche?"

"All except the capiche part." Dale saluted nervously.

"Thanks," Rufus cheered as he rushed over to Ron's oversized pocket.

"Hey where are you going, we need to go now!" Chip insisted.

"I just need to get dressed," Rufus said putting on a small wool hat, scarf, and tiny mittens. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only guy here not sporting a fur coat." After Rufus finished putting on his warm clothing, he jumped into the Ranger Plane along with Chip, Dale, and Hamster 2 on the pilot's seat.

"Alright, Rescue Rangers Away!" Chip cried out.

"We're not calling ourselves that," the other animals objecting to the name.

* * *

The Ranger Plane flew towards the lair. As they got closer, they started feeling a bit of turbulence. "What is that?" Chip wondered as he tends to be overly cautious at times.

"Magnetic shielding. Designed to disable most electronic equipment. Who ever is in there isn't messing around. Good thing we're in this masterpiece. No electronics and very limited metal parts." Hamster 2 said admiring the Ranger Plane's construction.

"Alright you guys time to get serious," Rufus said directing their attention to the lair. Hamster 2 uses the suction cups to anchor the Ranger Plane to the side of the wall. Safely hidden from view. Rufus then led them to an air vent that Kim usually uses to break into these lairs. After disabling the silent alarms, Rufus guided them in. Carefully sneaking in they followed the now dressed naked mole rat through the vents. The team made their way to the security office where they found one lobster taking a nap. Careful not to disturb the guard(?) Rufus and Hamster 2 got to work disabling the alarms. Afterwards they hurried over to the front door and opened it. Outside they found Buck, Masked Dog, and Brain just finishing up taking out the roaming patrols. Off to the side, Bullet was airlifting the rest up over the cliff. Stealthfully they all crept inside the lair looking for the Stun Bomb. That's when they heard some strange voices up ahead.

"You won't get away with this!" one voice declared. While they didn't recognize it, they knew that it was human.

"Oh please, I've already gotten away with it." a second voice laughed with a smudge attitude. Again they knew this voice to also be human, and most likely the mastermind behind what happened to all the humans. "But I am curious to how you manage to escape my initial use of the Stun Bomb. By my calculations every human on the planet should have been out cold. Captain Contradiction."

"Ha like I'd tell you." Contradiction said in defiance. Following the voices, the team of rodents found themselves at a room with a Fat Cat and his gang along with two humans. One human in military uniform was dangling above what they assumed was a pot of boiling acid. The second human, they couldn't make out his face but he was wearing a lab coat.

"Awe, come on, if you tell me then I promise I won't drop you in this tub of acid." The villainous human snapped his fingers and Fat Cat pulled out a small handkerchief and tossed it into the pot. The handkerchief melted away before it even touched the acid.

"Alright I'll tell," Contradiction cried. "I was in the top secret file room when it happened."

"The file room?" The villain repeated puzzlingly.

"It's a special isolation room where we keep our top secret files. Completely shielded from any outside communications so that no one can hack the computers. Security in there is so tight, they only allow one person in at a time." Contradiction explained.

"So my Stun Bomb transmission wouldn't have reached there. So how did you find me so quickly?"

"After I realized what was happening, I used the homing device we installed on the Stun Bomb here." Contradiction answered.

"IDIOTS, how many times have I told you to disable that tracker!" the villain scolded Fat Cat.

"Sorry boss we'll get on it right away." Fat Cat promised as he and his gang scurried away.

"Now where were we?" the villain pondered.

"You were about to let me go," Contradiction said hopefully.

"Wait, you said they only allow one person into that file room right?" the villain asked.

"Yes," Contradiction gulped nervously.

"And there's no other room like that in the Pentagon?"

"Not that I know of," Contradiction thinking about it for a second.

"Then that means, there's no one else coming after me!" the villain laughed. Contradiction jerked realizing that his enemy no longer has any reason to keep him alive.

"We've got to do something!" Bullet whispered just itching to swoop down their and not only rescue the guy hanging over a giant boiling bathtub, but to also take the bad guy down.

"Hold up soldier. If you do anything rash you could jeopardize this mission." Buck lectured. While he did want to help the human, he understood that casualties are an unfortunate part of war.

"Fine you guys wait here while I'll not only rescue that guy, but also take out the bad guy." Bullet boasted before flying off.

"Bullet! NO!" they all whispered after her. They all watched as Bullet sped towards Contradiction, getting ready to haul him to safety when something moving very fast slammed into her knocking her down. Bullet looked up to see a duck in a black suit with a big 'Q' on her head.

"Quackor what's the meaning of this?" the villain demanded.

"Intruder sir. A super powered one, and I don't think she's alone." Quackor reported looking over at the other animals.

"What? Intruders? Sound the alarm!" the villain ordered.

"You want them you're going to have to go through me!" Bullet said wanting to protect her friends. Bullet firing her eye beams at Quackor. To her surprise, Quackor took the full force of the beam without even flinching.

"Not bad, now try some of mine," Quackor said as she fired her own eye beams that proved to be just as strong as Bullet's.

"Okay this might just be fun," Bullet said putting up a false bravado. Trying to hide her fear since this is the first time she's ever gone up against anyone whose superpowers rivaled hers.

The villain realizing that Quackor is preoccupied, and that he had no one else with him, quickly made a mad dash for the alarm on the wall. Hitting the button activated the sirens all over the lair.

"I thought you said you disabled the alarms?" they all said to Rufus.

"The automatic alarms yes, but there's nothing you can do for manual ones." Rufus defended.

"Leave it to a mammal to mess things up," Buck complained. Bring a lot of hateful glares from his companions since they are all mammals. Soon a small army of animal villains came flooding in. Fat Cat and his gang, Blowhole and his army of lobster henchmen, the Red Squirrel, Professor Pericles, the Fluffy Bunch, the S.F.F.A.T.L. To name a few.

"Looks like it's finally game over for you, you pesky Rescue Rangers." The mastermind laughed revealing himself to the heroic animals.

"Professor Nimnul!" Chip and Dale gasped.

"We never agreed to that team name," the other animals stressed. "Also who?"


	8. Fedoras for All

"Professor Nimnul!" Chip and Dale gasped.

"So who's this guy?" Scooby asked. His teeth already chattering in fear.

"He's a crazed scientist who's always trying to take over the world with some zany over the top and often convoluted invention," Chip explained.

"Good thing for us he's just so bad at it," Dale laughed.

"So he's just like Dr. Drakken," Rufus concluded.

"Hey, don't clump me in with that imbecile!" Nimnul protested.

"What you can understand us? Humans aren't suppose to understand animal speech!" the heroic animals gasped, while the evil animals all snickered.

"Yes that's true," Nimnul chuckled. "A long time ago, what seemed like another lifetime, I couldn't understand animals. But then during one of my most brilliant invention that would allow me to transport myself through telephone wires..."

"Hey that's the one where our bodies got switched!" Dale interrupted.

"Yes," Nimnul confirmed with a hint of annoyance. "Anyway, that was when my head got switched with that of disgusting fly!"

"Hey, Zipper is not disgusting!" Chip and Dale protested.

Ignoring them Nimnul continued, "Even after I got switched back, I must have still retained some of that fly's DNA because I could still understand animals!" he ranted. "At first I thought I was going mad, but then I realized that it was a blessing in disguise. I soon learned that there, just like humans, there are criminal animals all over the world. Animals that I was able to bribe to assist me in my latest scheme to take over the world!" Nimnul gloated.

"And that would be?" Rufus asked. One thing he learned fighting with Kim Possible is that villains tend to spoil their own plans by bragging it to the heroes.

"Well you've seen phase one, where I used the Stun Bomb on the entire populace." Nimnul boasted. "Phase two is where me and my animal allies go steal all the gold around the world. Phase three I wake up all the people and since I have all the gold, for them to name me the king of the world, and if they don't comply, I will put them back to sleep."

"That my get you to rule the earth," Chip agreed. "But what did you promise them?" Chip pointing to all the other animals.

"Not much, I get to rule the humans, and they get whatever it is they want. Fat Cat wanted to control the fish market, Blowhole want's control of the seas, Quackor just wants to destroy some lab own this Dexter kid. What's up with that?" Nimnul shrugged. "And so on and so forth."

At this point, the heroic animals started to grin at each other. It was obvious to everyone except to Nimnul that his so called allies were playing him. There's no way they would let him rule the world while they only get scraps. All they needed to do was to get them to reveal their true intentions and the infighting among the villains will begin.

"Really, Fat Cat? You're doing all of this just to become a fish salesman. If that's all you wanted, I know of a few grocery stores who are hiring." Dale teased.

"Hey Blowhole, doesn't that mean fatso over there will be munching up your subjects." Buck mocked pointing to Fat Cat.

"My Professor Pericles, you certainly have fallen, going from the mastermind of the original Mystery Inc. to this guy's stooge." Scooby laughed.

"Hey Quackor, your mother is a bird!" Bullet yelled.

"Okay, what's your point?" Quackor not getting the insult since her mother is literally a bird.

"I believe that they are attempting to provoke us into revealing our malicious intentions in an attempt to get us to betray one another, hence giving them the advantage to thwarting us." Professor Pericles mused.

"Huh?" they all said since they couldn't understand all the fancy words the old parrot was saying.

"Enough chit chatting!" Red Squirrel grunted in frustration. "Let's just destroy them now so that I can get back to planning on back stabbing all of you!" The other villainous animals all voiced in agreement. Seeing no other way out of this, all the heroic animals prepared for battle.

Knowing that she's the only one who can handle a super powered duck, Bullet immediately dived at Quackor to keep her away from her friends. Buck started chasing after the Red Squirrel determined to capture his long time foe. Blowhole activated his deadly laser equipped on his segway, which Hamster 2 countered pulling out his own laser he just made out of parts he scavenged from Drakken's lab. Chip, Dale, and Rufus were doing their signature run around, getting the large animals like Fat Cat and his gang to crash into the other animals like the Fluffy Bunch. Scooby chased around Pericles, still miffed how the bird made fools of him and his friends. Brain, Masked Dog, and Snowy were playing cat and dog against the S.F.F.A.T.L. While Chim-Chim and Zebra Donkey were performing various gymnastics to either swing around their foes or to flip over them before attacking. Leaving only Courage to face off against Nimnul himself!

Not wanting to be the weak link, Courage put up a brave face against the mad scientist hoping to bluff him. He even sprayed some cream into his mouth to make it look like he's gone mad. Where he got the can of cream is question best left unanswered. Thankfully his bluff worked as Nimnul started cowering in fear of the little pink dog. But then it all started to go down hill.

"Hey watch it!" they heard Rufus scream. That's when all the trouble started. Due to the fact that they've never worked with Rufus before, Chip and Dale couldn't coordinate with him and they ended up crashing into each other as well.

"BOUNCY BALL of JUSTICE!" Masked Dog screamed turning his body into a ball. Suppressing the urge to 'fetch' him, Brain used him as a bowling ball and knocked down the S.F.F.A.T.L. in a strike. Unfortunately, Brain wasn't paying attention and accidentally sent Masked Dog rolling into Chim-Chim and Zebra Donkey as well.

"I've got you now!" Buck declared fighting the Red Squirrel. Wanting to finish off his foe with style, Buck opted to use his signature cork screw. But he over jumped it a bit and hit Bullet instead. Quackor took advantage of this fortuitous situation and grabbed both Bullet and Buck and hurled them straight into a wall.

Hamster 2 was still engaged with Blowhole, blasting each other with what ever weapon they had. Though where Hamster 2 was keeping all of his weapons is never made clear. As luck would have it Blowhole's segway started to malfunction due to his flipper hitting the wrong button. Seeing his chance, Hamster 2 took aim and fired his laser straight at Blowhole. Regaining control of his segway, Blowhole manage to activated his personal shield just in time to deflecting the laser blast and send it flying at Scooby who had just caught Pericles in his mouth.

Realizing that the heroes were falling apart, Nimnul regain his courage and began attacking Courage! Seeing all of his friends losing to the mean and scary looking villains, not to mention all the villains surrounding him, Courage couldn't help but to start screaming uncontrollably while running in circles out of sheer panic. Catching everyone's attention. In fact he screamed so loudly that his tongue ripped out of his mouth and landed on the floor for everyone to see. "Ew gross!" everyone gagged. Courage then took a minute to pick up his dismembered tongue and reattach it in his mouth. He then shrugged at everyone hinting that this sort of thing happens to him a lot. "Ugh, why?" "I'm going to be sick!" "Can't unsee that!" they all choked, some even starting to hurl.

"And I thought I was a coward," Scooby commented. While he's not shy about admitting his flaws, Scooby has never screamed so loudly that any of his body parts came off.

Seeing everyone distracted by that disturbing display, and not really being bothered by it since she's seen worst done to monsters, Bullet flew as fast as she could and rescued Captain Contradiction from his bindings!

"Stop her!" Nimnul ordered still trying to keep himself from regurgitating.

"Bring it!" Buck challenged ready for round two.

"No, there's too many of them, we've got to get this man to safety!" Scooby said.

As much as Buck hates to run from a fight, he's enough of a military man/penguin to know when retreat is the better part of valor. "Fine," he said as he coughed up some smoke bombs to cover their escape.

"They're gone!" Nimnul snarled as the smoke cleared with no sign of the animal heroes or Contradiction. "Find them and bring them back here, dead or alive! Preferably dead!" Nimnul ordered.

"Excuse me boss, but I think that is a bad idea." Pericles advised.

"Who asked you?" Nimnul snapped. He always hated being countermanded.

"If we divide up our forces, then our defenses will be weakened. We already know that they will return for the Stun Bomb, so it is prudent that we protect it at all cost. Remember my dear doctor, the best offense is a good defense." Pericles advised.

Nimnul considered this very carefully. "Alright, but we are not taking any chances. We're moving the Stun Bomb to my other lab."

"Excellent idea," Pericles grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave about a half a mile from the lair. The Ranger Plane was landing at the camp that the animals were making. Chip and Dale went back for it since there was no way they were going to leave it in enemy territory. "What the heck was that all about? I've seen better teamwork from mongooses and cobras, and those guys hate each other!" Buck ranted at his teammates.

"Right and I guess you cork screwing me was part of your team strategy?" Bullet shot back using air quotes.

"They've got a point though. What is with you guys zipping like that. You should have zagged." Rufus said.

"Hey our zipping has always worked. It was your zagging that messed us up." Chip argued.

"At least you guys didn't get rolled over like a bowling pin," Chim-Chim complained.

"Yeah dudes what's up with that?" Zebra Donkey agreed.

"Lay off, there was no way of us knowing that you would have been in the line of fire." Snowy defended.

"Just like dogs to stick together and leave the rest of us fend for ourselves." Hamster 2 snorted. He's always had a bad history with dogs.

"Hey as I recall, it was your ray gun that zapped me!" Scooby pointed out.

Over to the side, Captain Contradiction sat quietly plugging his ears. He did not know what the animals were saying, but he had enough of all the noise they were making. "QUIET!" he screamed. Soon all the animals were silent. "Look I don't know what's going on here, and I'm not really sure if you guys can understand me at all, but I have a job to do. Whatever grievances you have with each other is not important right now. The important thing is that we have to stop that madman and his pets. Now I know I can't do this alone, I'm going to need your help. The only question is are you willing to put aside your differences and work with me?" Contradiction asked no pleaded.

"He's right," Scooby said sadly. "Look I know that we are not really a team but look at us. Rescue Rangers, Military Penguins, Secret Agents, Luchador, Mystery Inc. I don't know you all on a personal level, but I've seen enough to know that we are all talented individuals. Some of us have even saved the world from time to time. Now I know we all came together through various circumstance and have different motives for being here, but there is one thing that we have in common. We don't want the bad guys to win. And if they can pull together for this, then we can as well. What do you say? Can we all be a team for at this mission at least?" Scooby holding his paw out.

The animals all looked at each other hesitantly, not sure of what to do. "Alright I'm in," Buck said placing his flipper on Scooby's paw.

"Me too," Brain said placing his paw on theirs as well.

"I'd be ashamed to call myself a Powerpuff if I didn't," Bullet said extending her paw.

"I will follow as per the code of masked wrestling," Masked Dog adding his paw.

"As a reporter I definitely want to be in the center of all the action," Snowy joked putting in his paw.

"I've traveled with you guys this far, might as well see the ending performance." Zebra Donkey placing his hoof in.

"Well I don't want that Dr. Blowhard showing me up," Hamster 2 said getting riled up.

"If helping you guys will help Ron and Kim, then I'm in." Rufus pledged.

"I don't know if I'll be much help, but I've got to save Muriel." Courage said with determination.

"What about you two?" Scooby asked the last two remaining members.

"Come on Chip, let's join the team." Dale said eagerly.

"Well if you guys are serious about becoming a team, then we should at least look the part." Chip said as he headed towards the Ranger Plane. Opening he trunk he pulled out all the fedora hats he had stored in there.

"You know I always wondered why you never seem to lose your hat on our missions," Dale commented.

Ignoring his friend, Chip proceeded to hand out his hats to his companions. "I know that the probably won't fit some of you, but I think this will work as our uniforms." Chip said. As expected a chipmunk size hat did look ridiculous on some of the larger animals, but none of them seemed to mind. All except for one who didn't receive a hat.

"I guess I don't need one," Dale sulked. Even though he understands why Chip won't give him one, he still felt bad about being left out.

"Here Dale, you've earned it." Chip said proudly placing a fedora on his longtime friend's head.

"Sweet, does this mean I get to lead the Rescue Rangers as well?" Dale joked.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Chip laughed pulling Dale's hat over his eyes.

"Alright guys, now that we have our uniforms, it's time for us to make plans." Scooby said getting everyone back in focus.

Off to the side, Contradiction watched proudly as the animals started working together. And he couldn't help but be amused by their new fashion statement. "Animals in fedoras. Now that's a crazy idea." he chuckled placing the tiny fedora the chipmunk gave him on his head.


	9. The true meaning of Courage

"COME ON YOU RODENTS, PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" Nimnul ordered as his animal minions struggled to get the Stun Bomb loaded back into his dirigible. Due to some technical difficulties with their equipment, unbeknownst to them sabotaged by the Chip and the other heroic rodents that snuck in, they were forced to move the device the old fashion way. Unfortunately after several hours of pushing, they've only manage to move it 15 ft.

"I don't get it boss, why are we doing this? Why don't we just get Quackor to do it? I mean she's got super strength." Mole grunted as he pushed on the Stun Bomb.

"Unfortunately, that bird brain only has super powers at night. So during the day she's just a useless back flipping egg layer." Nimnul sighed sadly.

"You know the irony is that at the pace these numbskulls are going, it will be nightfall by the time we get that blasted machine in the blimp." Fat Cat snuffed from his lounge chair while snacking on sardines.

"Speaking of which, why is it that are you not assisting?" Blowhole asked the overweight but well dressed cat.

"I'm just taking my 5 min break." Fat Cat scoffed finishing off the last of the sardines and now moving on to mackerel.

"A 5 min break? You've been lounging about for more than an hour!" Blowhole ranted.

"So what, you can't expect a pedigree of my stature to be performing mediaeval labor? So back off you rolling sushi platter." Fat Cat threatened showing his claws.

"Sushi? You can't use dolphins for sushi!" Blowhole objected.

"Fine I prefer grilled anyways," Fat Cat rolling his eyes. At that point Blowhole's top began spouting steam as he activated some of the weapons on his segway.

"Hey if Fat Cat is taking 30 min breaks then I demand I have a break now!" Red Squirrel complained. "And why does every mad genius here have henchmen but me?"

"How much does it pay?" the Fluffy Bunch asked needing a new gig since being defeated by the Powerpuff Girls.

"10 pounds of Acorns a every two weeks," Red Squirrel offered hopefully. In his defense, that's a lot of money for squirrels.

"Are you nuts, trying to pay us in NUTS?" Puppy Wuppy barked.

"Now hold on there. How many nuts are we talking here?" Cuddly Bunny asked since she likes nuts.

"There may be room for negotiation," Fluffy Kitty considered. While she is not a fan of nuts; she is a fan of the Red Squirrel's work and maybe working for him might be beneficial for all of them.

"Says you," Puppy Wuppy snuffed.

"Enough of this you idiots," Prof Pericles squawked getting everyone back in order. "This bickering is pointless, and in case you all have forgotten, there's a team of do gooders who are already planning to mount an offensive against us. So might I suggest that you postpone any petty squabbles and backdoor dealings you have until after we've dealt with our adversaries."

"What did he say?" Mole asked scratching his head, not understanding the big words the genius parrot was using.

"He said get back to work!" Nimnul screamed. With that the animals including Fat Cat scrambled to get the Stun Bomb into the dirigible.

* * *

Meanwhile just around the corner, Chip and Dale were carefully observing the villains. "Did you hear that?" Chip whispered to his friend and partner.

"Yeah ten pounds of acorns," Dale licking his lips. "Almost makes me want to work for him too." This of course prompted Chip to smack Dale on the head.

"No you idiot, they said that Quackor is powerless during the day, that means this is the perfect opportunity for us to strike." Chip explained. "Come on we've got to hurry before they load the Stun Bomb on the blimp." Chip said as he scampered off.

"Uh right coming," Dale said chasing after him, but still thinking about all those acorns. The two chipmunks hurried through the ventilation shafts where Hamster 2 and Rufus were waiting. After updating them on what they've heard (and ignoring Dale's constant drooling over acorns); Hamster 2, using the ear piece communication device that Contradiction had provided for them that he slightly modified using gum wrapper and rubber band, relayed Chip and Dale's report (minus the part about acorns) back to the others who were waiting outside. There Courage using Penny's computer book received the transmission. The fact that Quackor is out of commission, and Bullet still having her powers, meant that now the tide was in their favor. Still they had to hurry, with all the planning and preparations they've been doing, there's only a couple hours till sunset. Approaching the front door of the hideout, Bullet took point. Since the villains already know that the heroes are already here, there was no point in being stealthy or subtle. So Bullet punched the door down, triggering all the base alarms. Once the entrance was breached the other animals along with Contradiction came charging in.

Over with the villains they all stopped what they were doing upon hearing the alarms blaring. "What is that infernal noise?" the lesser intelligent animals panicked.

"The alarms, I believe our friends are stopping by for a visit." Pericles figured. Sure enough, the heroes all arrived on scene. "Alright you fiends, this is as far as you go!" Scooby declared.

"Came for another dose of thrashing," Fat Cat challenged. "Nice hats by the way," he mocked. The other villains all chuckled as well seeing the chipmunk size fedoras on all of 12 them. Minus Capt Contradiction who was still wearing his own hat.

"It's you who's going to be getting the thrashing," Buck shot back flexing cracking his flippers.

"Yeah, we know that your duck is powerless right now so we have the advantage." Zebra Donkey boasted.

"Yeah!" Bullet yelled hovering above everyone.

"We'll just see about that. Get them!" Nimnul commanded. With that the second battle between the animals commenced. Scooby, Snowy, Masked Dog, and Brain started chasing the S.F.F.A.T.L. as well as the Fluffy Bunch. Pericles flew up to deal with Bullet, using his evil genius to calculate, evade, and attack the super powered squirrel. Zebra Donkey using his showmanship skills, began juggling some of Blowhole's lobster henchmen on his nose before kicking them at the remaining hench-lobsters. Rufus along with Chip and Dale were combating with Fat Cat and his gang. Rufus taking a moment to show off his kung-fu skills while Chip and Dale mainly worked the distraction/decoy. Buck was dueling with the Red Squirrel using some mackerel they found as swords. Hamster 2 was having fun messing with Blowhole's segway causing it to go haywire leaving the poor dolphin flat on his back. Chim-Chim and Contradiction double teaming Nimnul.

"It's over," Contradiction declared after he and Chim-Chim trapped the little mad scientist in a corner.

"I don't think so," Nimnul grinned nodding to Pericles. Pericles smiled as he flew over to a lever on the wall and pulled on it with his talons. Everyone watched as this strange sparkly round object appeared from the ceiling.

"Um is that a disco ball?" Brain wondered.

"Indeed, but a very special one as it can replicate moonlight perfectly." Nimnul laughed. Blowing on a duck call, a little ducky came waddling in. Once exposed to the artificial moonlight from the disco ball, Ducky transformed into Quackor. "Quackor, get them!" Nimnul commanded. Quackor immediately jumped into action, first punching Bullet through a wall sending her outside the lair. With her greatest threat out of the way, Quackor proceeded to attack and round up the other heroes. By the time Bullet returned, she saw that all of her new friends were captured. Not wanting to needlessly put them in danger, Bullet surrendered. To make sure that she couldn't do anything, the villains drugged her with some chloroform, putting the super squirrel to sleep.

"You mean could have done that at anytime, why didn't you do that until now?" Fat Cat hissed.

"Please, a true genius never shows all his cards. It's good to always keep a few aces up our sleeves." Pericles defended.

"Besides, this disco ball will only work for about 5 minutes, so it's a weapon of last resort." Blowhole added. At the 5 min time limit Quackor reverted back into ducky.

"Yes luck for us that's all she needed; and now that we've captured all of them, there's no one who can stand in our way." Nimnul cheered.

"Wait. 1,2,3,4..." the S.F.F.A.T.L. counted off. "We think there's one missing."

"Huh," the villains were all now doing a quick head count. "Yes, where's that creepy pink dog?" Fat Cat realized.

"You mean the one who was so scared that he screamed his tongue off?" Red Squirrel laughed.

"Don't remind me of that," some of the animals gagged.

"Yeah that coward is probably half way across the Atlantic right now." the animals with stronger constitutions laughed.

"Yes, he's an even bigger coward than Scooby Doo, and that is saying a lot." Pericles laughing even harder.

"Hmpf, I wouldn't sell him short if I were you," Scooby snuffed.

"Yeah just because someone runs from a fight doesn't mean that he's a coward. It might mean that they are smart. And he's braver than all of you cowards put together." the other heroic animals defending their absent comrade.

"Besides don't you think there's a reason he's named Courage." Scooby said confidently.

The other villains were taken back by the hero's attitude especially when talking about their friend. It just seemed so strange and in character for them. That's when Pericles realized what was going on. "It's a trap!" the parrot squawked. "This whole fight was a diversion!"

"What" Nimnul gasped. "But where?" Pericles gestured for everyone to be silent, that's when they all heard it. A strange but familiar clicking sound of someone mashing the buttons on a keyboard. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound where they found Courage fervently attempting to reprogram the Stun Bomb. "Stop him!" Nimnul ordered.

Seeing all the villains ready to attack him; Courage screamed in terror. Then with a show of super canine strength, normally reserved for saving Muriel and Eustace, Courage lifted the Stun Bomb and carried it out with his bare paws. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of that tiny pink cowardly dog as he hauled of with the heavy bomb. With the villains attention now focused on Courage, the heroic animals pounced the villains from behind; but rather than fight the villains, the heroes ran after Courage, with the exception of Bullet who was still asleep so Chim-Chim had to carry her. Courage carried the Stun Bomb all the way back to the blimp and hooked it back up to the transmitter that Nimnul used before. Prior to the battle, Hamster 2 was able to secretly study the equipment in the blimp and taught Courage what he needed to do. As he started rewiring the Stun Bomb to the blimp, the other animals came rushing in. Most got to work undoing the mooring lines while Hamster 2 and Chim-Chim hurried to the cockpit and did pre-flight checks.

"Are you ready?" Scooby asked.

"Almost," Courage answered still plugging in the last set of wires. "Got it," Courage reported.

"Stop them!" they heard Nimnul screaming.

"Do it now!" Scooby ordered. Worried that he made a mistake, Courage closed his eyes as he pressed the button. At first nothing happened. Then the Stun Bomb started humming to life; and just like before, it sent a pulse wave to every communication satellite orbiting the world. Which then transmitted the counter wave to every appliance. All around the world people started to wake up, wondering what happened and why were they at the hospital, sleeping in the park, or the runway on Norfolk looked like a airplane parking lot. Thankfully other than foggy memory, the humans all seemed fine. Seeing that humans were starting to wake up, the animals that have been watching over them retreated back to the wild, park, or wherever they were living at before this crisis happen.

Back at the Villain's lair. "NOOOOO!" Nimnul screamed seeing the pulse fired from his dirigible. "I'll get you for this!" he swore.

"You lose again Nimnul," Chip and Dale mocked as they finished chewing the last of the mooring lines. With the blimp free, Hamster 2 and Chim-Chim were set to fly everyone and the Stun Bomb back home.

"They're getting away," Fat Cat hissed. Not only him but all the animals that Nimnul recruited. Upset that not only were they just humiliated, but now they won't get the reward that Nimnul promised them.

"Oh they're not getting away, not this time," Nimnul swore as he pulled out a remote labeled self-destruct. Pressing the big red button, the dirigible began exploding.

Inside the dirigible, the heroic animals were in a state of panic with all the explosions going on around them. "We're going to die!" Courage screamed.

"No I'm too talented to die!" Zebra Donkey cried.

"What will we do, there's got to be a button for this or a switch maybe!" Hamster 2 panicked trying to find 'Stop Exploding' control.

"We got to get out of here! We got to get out of here!" Dale kept repeating over and over. With Chip trying to shake some sense into him.

"It is a good day to die," Buck said proudly accepting his end like a true warrior.

"It is an honor to make the final journey with all of you," Masked Dog saluted.

"Come on get up, you've got to fly us out of here!" Scooby trying to wake Bullet since she's their best hope for survival. Bullet still snoring heavily.

"Looks like my life is in danger again, and for once it's not TinTin's fault." Snowy joked wanting to lighten the mood.

"And here I thought it would be Uncle Gadget that does me in," Brain joking as well.

"Ah villains and their self destruct buttons," Rufus sighed shaking his head calmly. He's pretty used to it since most of his foes tend to blow themselves up upon losing to Kim Possible.

"Well if we're going down, then I'm taking them with us!" Chim-Chim said in a mad raving. Turning the burning blimp around he set it on a collision course with the villains lair.

"Wait what are you doing? Stop!" the other animals demanded. Unfortunately their pleas fell of deaf ears as Chim-Chim laughed manically driving them straight to their doom.

"What are those fools doing?" Fat Cat wondered watching the blimp turning around. Only to see it heading straight for them.

"Run away!" the villains all cried in a mass panic. Running wildly in all directions, even occasionally crashing into one another. As they all tried to flee from scene, the dirigible crashed into the lair.


	10. Behold the Primes

As Nimnul pressed the self destruction button on his remote, the hydrogen tanks on his dirigible exploded. Setting the blimp on fire. Inside the brave animals who bravely risked their very lives to save all of the humans around the world, were now succumbing to their primal fear of fire. Seeing his new friends and allies state of panic, the only one not terrorized by the flame, the brave Capt. Contradiction resolved to save everyone! Gabbing all of the terrified animals and carrying them on his back, Contradiction kicked the doors open and heroically jumped out of the blimp and somehow barely managed to grab hold of the edge of the cliff. Holding the animals with one hand and hanging on the mountain with just his pinky...

* * *

"Capt. Contradiction, this military tribunal would prefer if you would just stick with the facts." A panel of generals insisted.

"Very well sir," Contradiction replied. "Can't see why I can't have a moment of glory," he mumbled to himself. "The fire was spreading fast and I was at a lost of what to do. But then the naked mole rat and the chipmunks were using what was left of the mooring lines to fashion some kind of rope bridge. The hamster work with the white and orange dogs to build a catapult. After the catapult was finished, this little pink dog did a series of calculations using this computer book and told the others how to set and aim the catapult. Then this tiny zebra, penguin, and dog wearing a wrestling mask were launched over to the cliffs towing one the rope bridge across. After they secured the rope bridge, this Great Dane placed the sleeping squirrel, crazed monkey, and me on his back a raced across the bridge. We all barely escaped that flaming death trap in the nick of time just before it crashed into the enemy base. Afterwards I used the pink dog's computer book to call for reinforcements and that's when the rescue team arrived." Contradiction concluded his report.

"What about the stun bomb? Have you been able to retrieve it?" one of the Generals asked.

"I'm afraid that the weapon was completely destroyed in the crash. I'm not certain it can be salvaged or rebuilt." Contradiction replied.

"Just as well. I think this ordeal has proven that it's too dangerous to keep around," the generals concluded.

"So what of Professor Nimnul?" another Generals asked.

"We did manage to find Nimnul trapped under the debris of his base. Luckily he only has minor burns and bruises." Contradiction reported.

"And his animal army?" the other generals were all snickering at the preposterous notion.

"We have yet to find any one of them. However we did find some tracks leading to several escape tunnels, but since they were designed for small animals, our men are unable pursue." Contradiction said.

"Well so long as we have the ring leader I suppose we can let his pets go," the generals decided. "If there are no further business I think we can close the matter."

"Wait sirs, I do have a proposal." Contradiction pleaded.

* * *

Six Months Later

Life went back to normal for all of the brave animals that have gone off to save the world during that stun bomb incident. Since most of humanity were asleep during the time, their exploits went of unnoticed. Which was fine for them since they didn't desire recognition or reward for what they did and were just happy that their love ones are safe. Still the grand adventure and the friendships they've made will forever be etched in their hearts. Then one day...

Somewhere in the middle of Nowhere, after making sure that Muriel was safe from a giant chicken attack which Eustace provoked by stealing one of her eggs, Courage received a strange package addressed to him.

In Miracle City, Zebra Donkey was entertaining his fans with his trademark juggling the apples on his nose then eating them. After the show, his manager gave him a parcel which they assumed was from his many fans, but is had an official stamp on it.

Just outside of the Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha, Masked Dog was patiently waiting for his owner to be done with school. When the mail-wrestler tried to tackle him. Masked Dog easily reversed the attack and pinned the mail-wrestler down in three moves. As a reward for his victory the mail-wrestler gave Masked Dog his family's mail including a package addressed to him.

In the home of the famous Inspector Gadget, the Chief popped up mysteriously to give Gadget another exploding note detailing his next assignment. He also had a package that he was ordered to give to Brain.

At TinTin's apartment, the Interpol Detectives Thomson and Thompson came over with orders to deliver a package directly to Snowy.

At the site of Speed Racer's next race, Inspector Detector has once again appeared requesting that Speed help him investigate yet another allege criminal activity connected with racing. In addition he also had package that he was ordered by his superiors to give to Chim-Chim.

In Middleton at the Stoppable residence. Director Betty arrived to deliver a package to Rufus. When Ron asked what was it all about, she simply said she didn't have that authorization to ask questions.

New York Central Zoo, Buck Rockgut was patrolling the area on the lookout for the Red Squirrel. That's when he spotted a package addressed to him. Thanks to his overwhelming paranoia, he suspected that it must be a trap and opted to blow it up first.

In the woods just outside of Townsville, the snail mail delivery service, literally made up of snails, were carrying a box slowly over to where Bullet lives.

Over at the tree headquarters of the Rescue Rangers, they have just returned from a mission to find a missing dog and break up a dog-napping ring, they find a small box with the label for the chipmunks on it.

"Scoob, there's a package for you," Shaggy said handing his buddy a small box.

"Row broy," Scooby cheered. Hoping this was the special bacon flavored Scooby Snax he ordered. As the big dog opened it he was disappointed to find that it wasn't his snax, but a fedora instead.

"Hey Scooby nice hat, planning on being a secret agent or something." Shaggy laughed before heading towards the kitchen.

Scooby sighed sadly. The hat reminded him of his adventures with the other animals and couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. Putting the hat on he heard some strange electronic sounds coming from the hat. The fedora then projected a 3D holographic map. Normally Scooby would just bury the hat and join his friend in the kitchen, but for some reason he felt compelled to follow the map. The map led Scooby to a seemly abandoned lot. Looking around Scooby found nothing suspicious but his keen detective skills, along with his extreme chicken instincts told him that there's something wrong. "I guess this is the part when I get ambushed," he sighed sadly believing that he just walked into a trap. All of a sudden, the ground opened up and Scooby found himself falling down, or rather flying through an intricate series of underground tubes; dropping him off at what looked like a secret base. "What is going on? Where am I? And where can I get something to eat?" Scooby said still dizzy after that long roller coaster ride.

"Scooby Doo, are you alright?" a familiar squeaky voice asked.

"Hamster 2 is that you?" Scooby shaking the last of his dizziness from his head.

"Yup, and the rest of the gang as well," Hamster 2 directed his attention to the other 11 all wearing matching fedoras including Buck though his hat was slightly burned. "So how did you like my subterranean hamster tubes?" Hamster 2 asked.

"Leave it to a hamster to come up with something like this," Scooby joked. "But why did you make all this?"

"Yeah, and why did you bring us all here?" the others demanded.

"I'm sorry my friends, but it was at his request." Hamster 2 redirected their attention to a man standing before them.

"Greetings it is good to see you all again. I'm glad you accepted my invitation. And I must say, those hats look better on you now that you have them in your sizes." Capt. Contradiction said.

"What do you mean invitation? What's all this about? And how about getting us something to eat?" the animals barked, hissed, squeaked, and all other manner of animal noises.

"Please remember, I can't understand a word you're saying," Contradiction reminded them. This got the animals to start quieting down. "But apparently you can understand me perfectly." Contradiction figured. "So I'm just going to get right to the point. I'm sure you all remember when Prof Nimnul stole the Stun Bomb and how you thwarted his evil schemes?" Contradiction asked. All the animals nodded. "Well that whole ordeal made me realize that there many mad scientist out there like Nimnul who are plotting world domination. Usually they go under the radar simply because they haven't done anything wrong to warrant our attention until it's too late. That is why I've been authorized by my government to start a new investigation agency. One where highly trained and capable animals, like yourselves, armed with some of the best tools and equipment; would monitor and deal with such people before they become a threat. And I want you 13 to be the first Prime agents of my new organization. Naturally you will all be given officer's pay. What do you say?" Contradiction offered.

"I've already accepted, that is how I was able to make the tubes that brought you all here so quickly," Hamster 2 said proudly. The animals all glanced at each other curiously, quietly thinking about this offer.

"Is he kidding?" Buck finally squawked, breaking the silence. "I'm much too busy with my own unit to bother with this."

"Yeah, me and Dale are already part of a team." Chip echoed.

"That's right," Dale agreed. Even though secretly he really wanted to be a secret agent, just like his favorite action heroes.

"And I've got to take care of Muriel, so I don't think I'll have time for all this saving the world business." Courage added.

"I think we should all do this," Scooby said shocking everyone. "Look I know this is strange and weird, and that some of you already fight against crime in your own way with your own team. I myself am part of a great team of detectives that has captured several criminals in my career. But the one thing I've learned is that no matter how good you or your team are, there is always a chance that something will go wrong. When that happens we need to be prepared. To be able to call on others at a moments notice either for help or at the very least, information about the criminals we're hunting. Now I'm not saying that this agency is the answer we need, but it's worth trying out." Scooby explained. They all thought about what Scooby had said. It is true that many of them have handled many cases on their own and succeeded without any outside help, but having some back up might not be a bad idea.

"Alright let's give it a shot," they all answered unanimously.

"Great, then step right up and just spit on your paw and press down here," Hamster 2 instructed showing them a strange looking scanner.

"What is that?" they all asked.

"This is my DNA scanner. Loosely based on the code module the KND uses. Only instead of boogers, it uses our paw prints and names and imprint it on our fedoras in order to identify us as members of the agency. Here let me demonstrate." Hamster 2 placing his paw on the scanner.

"_Identification please,"_ the computer requested.

"Hamster 2," Hamster 2 replied.

"_Identification hamster, designation Agent H-Prime,"_ the computer recorded transmitting the data onto his fedora.

"Alright me next," Scooby said putting his paw on the scanner. "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby howled. "Sorry force of habit," he apologized.

"_Identification Great Dane, designation Agent S-Prime."_

"Me next," Bullet said flying over everyone. "Hi, I'm Bullet the PowerPuff Squirrel."

"_Identification Squirrel, designation Agent B-Prime."_

"My turn," Rufus said rushing up to the scanner. "Rufus the Naked Mole Rat."

"_Identification Naked Mole Rat, designation Agent R-Prime. Also show some decency and put some clothes on."_ the computer lectured causing Rufus to scoff at the machine.

"Might as well get this over with. Snowy TinTin." Snowy said stepping up.

"_Identification terrier, designation Agent T-Prime."_

"Brain Gadget," Brain going next.

"_Identification beagle, designation Agent G-Prime."_

"I am called the Masked Dog," Masked Dog said proudly.

"_Identification cool dog, designation Agent M-Prime."_

"Ah M, must be for might, muscles, and masked wrestling," Masked Dog boasting while kissing his biceps.

"Or M for maybe you should Move out of the way," Buck said pushing Masked Dog out of the way. "I'm Special Agent Buck Rockgut."

"_Identification Penguin. Since B and R are already in use, designation Agent P-Prime."_

"I can live with that," Buck decided.

"We're up," Chip said dragging Dale behind him. "Chip Chipmunk."

"_Identification chipmunk, designation Agent C-Prime." _

"And I'm Dale," Dale said bumping Chip off the scanner.

"_Identification chipmunk, designation Agent D-Prime."_

"Cool I'm Agent D for Dale," Dale laughed.

"Or D as in your GPA," Chip grumbled. Moving on Chim-Chim was next.

"_Identification chimpanzee, C is already in use so your designation Agent A-Prime for Ape."_ the computer explained.

"That's really stretching it," Chim-Chim criticized.

"Now for me," Zebra Donkey said cart wheeling up to the scanner. "I'm called Zebra Donkey."

"_Error cannot identify some kind of cross between a zebra and a donkey."_ the scanner fizzed before glitching out.

"Yup it's in my name," Zebra Donkey said proudly. Only to see that the scanner had shut down.

"I think you broke it," Courage breathing a sigh of relief. Truthfully he didn't want to be here, but he also didn't want to be the only one to leave.

"I've got this," Hamster 2 said hitting the scanner with a monkey wrench until it rebooted.

"_Designation Agent Z-Prime."_ the computer finally announced.

"It's fixed, you're the last one," Hamster 2 said to Courage.

"Great," Courage said rolling his eyes. Courage sighed again as he placed his paw on the scanner. "Man why am I even here?" he asked himself.

"_Identification cowardly dog, Designation Agent Y-Prime." _

"What the?" Courage gasped.

"_You identified yourself as Y am I even here, hence Y-Prime."_ the scanner explained.

"Hey don't put words in my mouth," Courage objected. "I want a do over."

"Sorry pal, but the failsafe will only allow you to do it once. If I try to reset you, you will forever be locked out of the system and will never be an agent ever again." Hamster 2 explained.

Courage was tempted to just be deleted off the system, but was far too irritated at the computer mocking him to quit. Plus the money they are offering will really help around the farm. "It's fine," Courage grumbled.

"Great I see that you all have accepted. You know even though I proposed this to my higher ups, this is your agency." Contradiction smiled. "So now what will you call this new agency of your?" The animals began to ponder this for a second.

"I know we'll call ourselves the International Rescue Rangers," Chip suggested.

"That's dumb," Buck objected. "It should be the Amazing Animal Agency, or Triple A for short."

"No way, the PowerPuff Animals. I can even get us some Chemical X to give us all super powers." Bullet offered.

"Do not disrespect me! For I will never accept drug enhancements. It is a disgrace to the code of Lucha libre." Masked Dog barked.

"I know call ourselves the AUG," Hamster 2 suggested.

"What's AUG?" the others asked.

"**A**nimals **U**nder **G**round. It's perfect." Hamster 2 said.

"How is that perfect?" they objected.

"QUIET!" Contradiction yelled silencing the animals. He may not be able to understand them he knew bickering when he saw it. "If you can't decide on a name, well then we'll just be an **O**rganization **W**ithout a **C**ool **A**cronym!" ***cue Final Fantasy victory theme*** "Dang it Private Monogram, how many times have I told you not to play Nintendo during working hours. Turn that off immediately."

"Yes sir as soon as I get to the next save point." This weird man with both of his eyes on one side of his nose saluted.

"We'll decide on a name later, right now I want you to meet your new recruits." Contradiction led the animals to the training hall where they found several young animals. Most were babies by the look of it, some were so young that they were still in eggs, all with white ball caps with the letter C on it. "Alright cadets, ATTENTION!" Contradiction yelled. The baby animals all stood at attention, even the eggs managed to stand up somehow. "They're all yours," Contradiction giving the floor to the Primes.

"Alright my friends let's get started," Scooby said to his friends as they faced their future agents.

* * *

Epilogue

"...and that was the beginning of the O.W.C.A." Carl read as he closed the file. Sitting in front of a group of baby animals. "So what did you think of the first mission of the 13 Primes?" Carl asked the new cadets. The cadets all started jumping up and down making noises excitedly. "Well if you all train hard and keep up with your studies, you will all earn yourselves a fedora; and who knows, maybe a place among the Primes." Carl encouraged them. Inspired by the story, the cadets hurried to the training area and started working out even harder than they ever did before.

"I must say Carl, that story gets better every time to tell it." Major Monogram praised as he entered the nursery.

"Thank you sir, I try my best." Carl saluted.

While watching the new recruits train, one in particular caught Monogram's attention. "Say Carl who is that cadet?"

"Which one sir?" Carl asked.

"That one, that duck billed beaver," Monogram pointed out.

"That's a platypus sir. Cadet P, he's one of our most promising recruit." Carl informed him.

"Cadet P hm," Monogram hummed with great interest. "Keep an eye on him. I have a good feeling about that one."

"Yes sir," Carl responded.

_**AND SO THE LEGEND CONTINUES...**_


End file.
